El tiempo para amar sea hido
by Sango-chan15
Summary: Esta historia se trata sobre nuestra pareja preferisda pero no crean que todo sera miel sobre ojuelas va haber mucha acción y ... ya ya ya mejor leanla
1. Chapter 1

**Queridos amigos otakus quiero decirles que este es mi primer fic asi que leanlo por favor y dejen rewius para poder saber si la historia es buena o mejor la hecho a la basura.**

**Afirmación: Todos los personajes son prestados por la talentosa reina de los mangas Rumiko Takashi por lo tanto la historia ha salido de mi imaginación** **pero si los personajes fueran mios Kikyo hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo.**

**El tiempo para amar se ha hido**

**(by sango-chan15)**

En la epoca actual

**Kagome: ese tonto de Inu Yasha el es... el es... TT SNIF SNIF**

**Kagome habia vuelto a su epoca por otra discusión el cual provoco la querida sacerdotisa Kikyo esta vez Kagome habia visto a Inu Yasha besando a Kikyo, la cual aun intentando matar a Inu Yasha lo sigue amando al igual que Inu Yasha a esa sacerdotisa pero eso no era lo que molestaba a Kagome lo que le molestaba era que Inu Yasha aun viéndola ahí no hizo nada para arreglar la situación ella al verlo inmóvil prefirió correr al pozo que la regresaria nuevamente a su epoca con su familia aunque ella dejaria a su gran amor en esa epoca y asus nuevos amigos.**

**Kagome: Inu Yasha espero que seas feliz con esa sacerdotisa porque yo no voy a regresar nunca más.**

**Mientras tanto en Sengoku**

**Inu Yasha al ver a Kagome se quedo pasmado al verla ahí y ver aquella escena pero por primera vez el se dio cuenta que no habia reaccionado a tiempo porque cuando reaccióno Kagome ya habia corrido lo suficiente.**

**Inu Yasha: espero que Kagome este bien y no haya regresado a su epoca no quiero que se vaya aunque yo ame a Kikyo, Kagomees muy buena conmigo y no se debio enojar por que me vio besando a Kikyo.**

**Inu Yasha corria desesperado olfateando todos los lugares por donde paso Kagome pero pensando que sus cosas se habian quedado en el campamento donde estaban todos los demás corrio paraesa dirección y al ver que no estaba se dio una gran sorpresa y un escalofrio paso por su columna.**

**Miroku: Inu Yasha donde esta la señorita Kagome? **

**Inu Yasha: pense que estaba con ustedes que no ha regresado?**

**Sango: Kagome nos dijo que hiria al rio por un poco de agua pero después de eso no regreso... espera Inu Yasha no me digas que volviste a pelear con Kagome **

**Inu Yasha: No nos peleamos pero ella me vio cuando yo etab besando a Kikyo y después de eso ella corrio pense que se encontraria aquí :(**

**Shippo: Perro tonto como crees que regresaria aquí lo más probable es que se haya regresado a su epoca.. TT ¡ NOOOOOOOOO QUIERO QUE KAGOME SE REGRESE A SU EPOCA! Snif snif**

**Inu Yasha¡ CALLATE SHIPPO! Ella va a regresar por que voy a ir a su epoca para que regrese no se preocupen. **

**Al decir esto todos se quedaron sorprendidos pero al mismo tiempo Inu Yasha corrio hacia la dirección donde estaba el pozo que lo llevaria con Kagome y en todo ese trayecto Inu Yasha penso claramente sobre lo que sentia sobre Kagome y Kikyo aunque ya sabia la respuesta el lo queria comprobar aunque Kagome fuera a sellar el pozo en su epoca lo cual Inu Yasha no sabia.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Esto ve a ser demasiado romantico pero veran no todo sera miel sobre ojuelas porque pasara algo muy interesante jojojojojo haci que como les dije en un principio por favor dejen sus comentarios para ver si la historia vale la pena muchas gracias hasta luego.**


	2. Chapter 2: El fin de Kikio

Siento mucho que hayan esperado tanto pero la verdad es que estado un poquitito ocupada con la escuela ustedes me comprenderán lo se así que aquí va el segundo capitulo.

Capitulo 2

El sol brillaba hermosamente en el cielo azul del Japón actual, hacia un poco de calor que no molestaba tanto como el calor de verano sin embargo en un templo la tempestad había llegado.

Kagome: hhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmm!

Abuelo de Kagome: Pero ¿qué es lo que te pasa hija? Unn

Kagome: Abuelo te dije que ¡ NO VOLVIERAS A INVENTAR ENFERMEDADES!

Abuelo: Lo se Kagome pero lo que quiero hacer es darte tiempo libre para que descanses de la escuela.

Kagome¡¡¡¡¡¡ABUELO LO QUE MÁS QUIERO ES IR A LA ESCUELA! Ya que eh faltado mucho y necesito ponerme al corriente. TT

Abuelo: Ay pero que niña más rara

Kagome decia esto porque ella habia sellado el pozo dos días atrás...

DOS DÍAS ATRÁS

Kagome: _Abuelo ven a ayudarme por favor necesito cerrar este pozo en este momento antes de que el trate de venir._

Abuelo: _Pero hija si haces esto ahora más tarde te arrepentiras mañana además ¿ya no quieres volver a ver a tus amigos de la epoca Sengoku?_

Kagome: _No, la verdad es que sellar este pozo me duele mucho porque no volvere a ver a Miroku, a Sango, a Shippo y tampoco a la pequeña Kirara pero el ya tiene a la persona amada y esa persona tambien puede ver los fragmentos de Shikon haci que ellos ya no me necesitan._

_En ese momento Kagome estiro bien la cuerda de su arco, se acomodo en un lugar alto donde estaría viendo perfectamente hacia la tapa del pozo, la mano le temblaba y lo estaba empezando a dudar pero al final con un leve soltar de sus dedos la flecha se incrusto en la tapa del pozo dejando ahí un sello que quedaría para siempre._

Fin del recuerdo.

Kagome estaba segura que el sello que había puesto sobre el pozo hace dos días haría que al fin Inu Yasha se alejara de su vida y su tiempo.

En la epoca Sengoku

Inu Yasha después de tanto correr había llegado al pozo, el se sentia desesperado por no saber como respondería Kagome ante sus sentimientos y también se sentía triste por darle a Kagome una impresión que no era aunque eso lo iba aclarara después de que saltara adentro del pozo.

InuYasha se preparaba para saltar adentro del pozo cuando escucho unos ligeros pasos atrás suyos, cuando los escucho volteo asustado por no haber notado el olor de aquella persona que no le haría ningún daño, cuando Inu Yasha vio bien aquel rostro se dio cuenta de que era Kikyo que tenia una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos.

Kikio se acerco lentamente hacia Inu Yasha para decirle lo tanto que lo amaba y lo tanto que le dolía que hubiera aceptado el amor que tenia hacia su reencarnación que solo era una persona idéntica a ella, que tenia sus almas adentro de su cuerpo pero que no había sido la mujer de la que se enamoro del pasado la cual se le presentaba otra vez para que el la siguiera amando, pero Inu Yasha solo se limito a observarla ya que no le tenia la tanta confianza que tenia antes ya que muchas veces trato de matarlo y además habia aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Kagome.

Kikio queria acercarse a Inu Yasha el cual entre que daba una paso Kikio el retrocedia, a Kikio le dolia mucho que hiciera eso ( N.A. : XD si, si se lo merece por tratar de separar a Kagome de Inu Yasha XD) haci que Kikio se detuvo y le dijo a Inu Yasha.

Kikio: Inu Yasha veo que me tienes miedo y no confias en mi haci que te lo dire desde aquí que me duele mucho que no me ames como lo hacias antes y que ahora más que nunca me duele que desconfíes de mi, Inu Yasha tambien te dire que le hiciste un gran daño a mi reencarnación y no creo que ella te vaya a recibir con los brazos abiertos así que es mejor que te cuides adiós Inu Yasha.

Mientras terminaba de decir esto la pobre mujer muerta caminaba sin rumbo hasta que desaparecio por completo y solo dejo en el camino sus ropas, un arco y unas flechas. Ese fue el fin de Kikio.

Inu Yasha se quedo bien el fin de Kikio y cuando acabo esto solo pensó " Pobre Kikio" y al terminar de pensar esto el salto dentro del pozo viendo luces y objetos relucientes hasta que llego del otro lado, cuando intento saltar afuera del pozo se vio empujado por una fuerza extraña y entonces se dio cuenta que Kagome había sellado el pozo.


	3. Chapter 3: El sello se rompe

Bueno aprovechando que ahora son las felices vacaciones continuare la historia de Inu Yasha y Kagome y a decir verdad me gusto mucho lo que le hice a la maldita de Kikio jajajajajajajaja XD bueno fue mucha risa es hora de continuar con la obra.

Capitulo 3 

Kagome había sellado el pozo dos días atrás porque queria hacerlo antes de que Inu Yasha fuera por ella y ahora que Inu Yasha trataba de salir del pozo no podia y se habia dado cuenta que Kagome habia sellado el pozo... (N.A.: solo estoy recordando lo que paso en el capitulo 2 jijiji )

Inu Yasha estaba desconcertado y confundido a la vez no sabia que pasaba tampoco que paso y como saldria de ahí en realidad en esos momentos Inu Yasha era un mar de confusiones que en su cabeza hacían mil y una cosas, si ustedes han estado desconcertados alguna vez ya saben como se sentirá, así se sentia en esos momentos pero mientras pensaba como salir escucho como alguien bajaba las pequeñas escaleras y se acercaba al pozo, Inu Yasha penso "esta es mi oportunidad para que me saquen" cuando lo penso no se esperaba que la persona quien lo escucharia fuera la persona menos indicada, así que se decidió a gritar cuando escucho una voz que decía.

Voz: El pozo esta sellado hace dos días que esta así y no eh visto nada extraño ni señal de que "el" pasara por el pozo lo más seguro es que se quedo con su persona amada.

Inu Yasha al escuchar esa voz sentía algo y le parecía conocida pero no se acordaba de quien había escuchado esa melodiosa voz , pensaba y pensaba pero no recordaba esa voz, se revolcaba como un niño chiquito haciendo berrinche daba saltitos pequeños para no pegarse contra la tapa del pozo pero no se acordaba de que persona había escuchado esa voz hasta que la voz dio un grito de terror se acordó de que esa voz era de su querida Kagome pero en esos momentos otra vez su mente su mente se volvio un mar de confusiones porque no sabia que hacer para salir del pozo y salvar a su querida Kagome como no podia salir solo escuchaba los gritos de Kagome y a la otra persona o cosa que la perseguia que destruia las cosas que estaban en su paso mientras tanto Inu Yasha estaba muy preocupado porque queria salir del pozo y ayudar a su amada asi que decidio en esos momentos gritarle a Kagome.

Inu Yasha¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Kagome, soy yo Inu Yasha por favor deshace el sello que le pusiste al pozo por favor, para que te pueda ayudar!

Kagome que corria por su vida escucho el llamado del hombre mitad bestia que no podia salir por el sello del pozo, en esos momentos su corazón dio un vuelco, su corazón empezo a latir como cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Inu Yasha, no se daba cuenta en esos momentos de la situación y cuando el demonio estaba enfrente de ella volvio a al realidad y penso bien que debia hacer

Kagome (pensamiento): Ay no puede ser este demonio me quiere matar y no puedo llevarlo afuera de la casa, pondría en un gran peligro a mi familia pero si no puedo ir a la casa por mi arco y las flechas jamas podré deshacerme de este demonio solo que deshaga el sello que tiene el pozo para que Inu Yasha mate a este demonio pero si lo hago me tratara de llevar a la época Sengoku y eso no lo permitiré pero no me queda otra opción.

En ese momento el demonio que la atacaba la aventó contra la pared del templo el cual tembló cuando la miko azoto en la pared Kagome dio un grito de dolor y cayo al suelo con un poco de sangre en su ropa ya que el demonio había rasgado un poco de su ropa y la había cortado en un costado pero Kagome no se dejaría derrotar por esa pequeña herida así que cuando el demonio estaba subiendo por la pequeña escalera para matarla Kagome dio un salto para llegar al pozo el cual seguía intacto sin ningún rasguño por el sello Kagome no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer pero no dejaría que ese demonio la matara y matara a su familia así que agarro la flecha que estaba incrustada en la tapa del pozo y la jalo con todas sus fuerzas, el demonio ya casi llegaba donde estaba Kagome y la miko todavía no podía sacar la flecha de la tapa.

Kagome tenia suficiente miedo para que se dejara matar pero eso no lo permitiría porque si la mataba Inu Yasha no podría salir y el demonio iría a su casa para matar a su familia, Kagome en un gran intento de sacar la flecha despidió una gran bola de poder espiritual el cual le dio un poco más de tiempo ya que el demonio no la podía atravesar por todo el poder que tenia Kagome mientras tanto Inu Yasha solo queria salir y estaba desesperado por todos los golpes y gritos que escuchaba durante la pelea y se sentia impotente por no poder ayudar a su amada porque no podia salir y no sabia que hacer asi que solo se dedico a esperar a que quitara el sello para matar a la cosa que trataba de matar a Kagome.

Kagome ya no tenia fuerzas pero en un intento más pudo sacar la flecha de la tapa del pozo y el sello que tenia el pozo desapareció Kagome quito la tapa y se asomo al pozo el cual estaba oscuro pero entre tanta oscuridad distinguio al hombre mitad bestia del cual se enamoro Kagome lo vio por un segundo y luego se desmayo, solo escucho el grito de Inu Yasha llamandola y despues todo se oscurecio a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto con Inu Yasha, el hombre mitad bestia salio del pozo de un salto y agarro a su amada la cual se habia desmayado por la herida que tenia y por el gran esfuerzo que habia hecho cuando saco la flecha de la tapa del pozo, Inu Yasha se enfurecio y con toda su fuerza golpeo al demonio.

El demonio solo se limito a gritar de dolor y empezo a hacer ruidos extraños hasta que empezo a hablar.

Demonio: Asi que tu eres el hombre mitad bestia de la cual esa miko estaba enamorada muy bien pues no me queda otra opción que llevarle dos cuerpos a mi amo el estara muy contento conmigo jajajajajajajaja >)

Inu Yasha¿Qué¿Alguien te mando a matar a Kagome?

Demonio: Si mi gran amo que sobrevivio a la matanza de todos los seres mágicos y la matanza de todos los demonios me envío a matar esa miko.

Inu Yasha: y ¿por qué tu amo quiere matarla? Ella no le a hecho nada malo a los demonios de esta época.

Demonio: Jajajajajajaja escúchate Inu Yasha es como si no supieras que sucedió en la época Sengoku y todo fue culpa de esa estúpida mujer. (N.A.¡¡¡¡¡¡ ÓYEME NO LE DEBERIAS DE FALTAR AL RESPETO ASI ¬¬ (perdón pero es que así va el dialogo U ) esta bien sigue con la historiaU )

Inu Yasha¡¡¡¡ No le digas estúpida! ella es una mujer muy inteligente (N.A: Bien Inu Yasha así defiende a tu mujer ) y amable no se porque la culpas de lo que sucedió en la época Sengoku.

Demonio: Inu Yasha por favor, oooo, se me olvidaba que tu no viste ese suceso porque falleciste y por eso esa miko ¡destruyo a todos los demonios que había en el Japón antiguo!

Inu Yasha¿Cómo que fallecí¿quién... quien... ¿Quién me mato!

Demonio: No quisiera desilucionarte pero la que te mato y rompio tu corazón fue esa miko y todo porque la perla de shikon la utilizaste de mala forma y diciendolo bien creo que el que rompio su corazón fuiste tu.

Inu Yasha: pero ¡Yo jamas la lastimaría y tampoco la dejaría porque la amo!(los lectores y autore ) )

Demonio: pues creeme tu le romperas su corazón y por esa razón matara a todos los demonios nadie quedara con vida inclusive el poderoso demonio Naraku fue destruido por esa miko, por esa razón mi amo quiere destruirla para vengar la muerte de su familia.

Inu Yasha: Pero si todos los demonios fueron muertos por Kagome incluso Naraku ¿Cómo es que tu amo sobrevivió si todos murieron?

Demonio: Pues mi amo bueno más bien mi padre me llevo a mi y al hijo de uno de sus amigos a otro continente y ahí crecimos, durante los años en que crecíamos mi padre nos contó que la mujer que extermino a todos los demonios era del Japón del futuro así que mi padre nos dijo que cuando fuera la época de esa miko vendríamos otra vez a nuestro país para vengarnos de la muerte de nuestra familia.

Inu Yasha antes de que siguiera hablando corria hacia el demonio para descuartizarlo pero el demonio era más rapido que el haci que desaparecio antes de que Inu Yasha se diera cuenta el demonio estaba detrás de el y le rasgo la espalda, Inu Yasha volteo rapidamente y le corto con sus feroces garras un brazo, el demonio se empezo a revolcar en el suelo y empezo a transformarse en una hermosa mujer pero con una expresión en la cara de rencor, Inu Yasha se quedo parado y la mujer se fue del templo.

Inu Yasha cargo a Kagome y la llevo hasta su casa para que su madre la curara pero cuando entro solo encontro al gato, Inu Yasha lo vio y puso a Kagome en el suelo y volvió su cabeza así la dirección donde estaba el gato, el gato lo vio e Inu Yasha se quedo viendo al gato y en un momento que nadie había pensado Inu Yasha se puso en cuatro patas y empezó a corretear al gato (lectores y Autora : UOoO), claro en esos momentos Inu Yasha no se acordaba de que la situación era demasiado procupante pero no podia dejar atrás sus instintos perrunos pero los dejo ocultos cuando llego la madre y hermano de Kagome, aunque claro ellos se dieron cuenta de los destrozos que habia provocado.

Madre de Kagome¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaahhhhh!0o0 pero ¿Qué le paso a mi hija?

Sota: Hermana, hermana responde.

Inu Yasha: Señora un demonio trato de matar a su hija solo le rasgo la piel al parecer pero no se preocupe esta bien solo que como no estaba la deje en el suelo para ver que tan grave estaba U

Madre de Kagome: Esta bien por favor Inu Yasha me harias el favor de ¿subir a mi hija a su cuarto? Voy a curarla en su cama para que pueda descansar.

Asi la noche paso mientras Kagome descansaba e Inu Yasha se quedaba a cuidarla pero entre las sombras de la noche una persona observaba desde lo alto de un techo el Templo Higurashi y solo pensaba en la venganza.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lo siento por haber tardado tanto en escribir estos capítulos pero es que necesitaba un poco de tiempo porque estaba en exámenes jijiji y gracias a las personas que están leyendo esta historia.


	4. Chapter 4: Los demonios

Hola que tal que bueno que les ha gustado mi historia espero que les guste este capitulo pero más que nada recuerden que sus comentarios u opciones son bien recividas en esta historia ya que quiero que sea mejor esta historia bueno gracias y ¡**QUE EMPIEZE LA FUNCIÓN**!

Capitulo 4

Es de noche y todos en la ciudad duermen todos menos el templo Higurashi que esta desconcertado y a la vez preocupado, pero esta vez no nos ocuparemos del templo Higurashi si no de la persona que observaba decididamente el templo pero a la misma vez veia el árbol sagrado nostalgicamente lo vei hasta que sintio que una fría ysalada gota de agua recorria su mejilla dejo de verlo y se limpio su mejilla hasta que se fue de ahí.

Era la noche de verano más fría que se habia registrado los cientificos estaban desconcertados ya que era el verano más frio y desconcertante de todos pero no nos iremos mucho a lo cientifico ya que esto solo era un simple truco de la persona que queria matar a Kagome pero en realidad esta persona no la queria matar solo lo hacia para salvar el futuro de su familia y de muchos otros demonios que fueron muertos por ella.

Mientras tanto en el subterraneo, los metros o trenes pasaban cada 10 minutos pero no habia ni una sola persona que deseara subir a un metro a esas horas de la noche pero no era de sorprenderse que una persona misteriosa quisiera meterse en un vagón para ir a casa.

El podia soportar el terrible olor del metro pero lo que casi no tolerabaera la fastidiosa luz de la lampara destellante, claro que para nosostros es fabuloso mientras estamos dentro de un vagon lleno de personas, pero para el era lo peor pero se conformaba con tener un vagon vacio con nadie quien lo molestara y un poco de oscuridad pero no se obtiene todo en la vida así que estuvo que soportar esa fastidiante luz hasta la ultima parada del tren donde se bajaria, aunque en realidad ya no habia nadie y estaba cerrado.

Se apresuro para llegar rapido y corrio en dirección hacia su casa pero si lo describimos bien el en realidad casi volaba, corria tan rapido que las personas que estaban a su paso no lo veian el le decia a sus hijos que esta velocidad no erza suficiente como esquivar la flecha de la miko pero el era muy humilde y gentil como le decian sus hijos pero nadie conoce muy bien a un demonio nisiquiera sus propios crios.

Cuando llego a su casa que en realidad era una mansión esperaba que sus hijos lo recibieran como todo padre que quiere eso cuando acaba de llegar de un trabajo extenuante pero en vez de eso vio un recivimiento frío ya que no habia nadie para recibirlo.

Demonio: Hijos mios, hijos mios eh llegado pensaba que merecibirian como siempre pero veo que hoy fue la excepción.

El demonio no recibio respuestas penso que solo era cuestion de tiempo para que le contestaran espero un minuto, luego dos, luego tres hasta llegar a cinco minutos en silencio volvio a repetir lo que dijo cuando acababa de llegar pues penso que no lo habian escuchado pero volvio a fracasar porque no recibia respuesta penso que les habia pasado algo malo ya estaba preparado para subir las escaleras cuando escucho una respuesta.

Demonio joven: Padre estamos arriba.

Demonio¿Por qué no bajan a recibirme como siempre lo han hecho?

Demonio joven: lo que pasa es que Noriko ah recivido un daño muy fuerte en su brazo

Cuando el demonio escucho las palabras "Noriko ah recibido un fuerte daño en su brazo" no tardo más de dos segundos en subir las escaleras recorrer el largo pasillo norte, doblar a la izquierda y recorrer otro gran pasillo para llegar al cuarto de su querida hija Noriko.

Cuando el demonio entro en la habitación de su querida hija nunca hubiera querido entrar ahí porque se le partio el corazón al ver a su mayor tesoro a su mayor poder desangrandose en la cama por la perdida de un brazo (N.A: Si Noriko es la demonio que fue a atacar a Kagome y fue a la que Inu Yasha le arranco un brazo) su princesita la cual se le escurria de las manos y el no podia hacer nada solo vengarse del que le hubiera arrancado el brazo y matar a esa miko para que la vida de su hija se salvara.

Demonio: pero ¿qué le paso a mi querida hija?

Demonio joven: Padre tu hija fue a...

Demonio: No me digas que fuiste a matar a esa miko cuando exclusivamente te prohibí que fueras.

Demonio joven: Asi es padre Noriko fue a la casa de esa miko y trato de matarla pero de repente salio ese hombre mitad bestia de la cual la miko estaba enamorada y le corto un brazo.

Cuando el joven demonio le dijo que habia aparecido el hombre mitad bestia del que estaba enamorada Kagome su expresión se torno más seria y reflexiva y se vio como en sus ojos se reflejaba la sed de venganza y el odio.

Demonio: Asi que Inu Yasha ya esta en esta epoca muy bien ire a matarlo de una vez por todas.

Demonio joven: Padre yo ire contigo voy a vengarme de lo que le hizo a Noriko para recuperar su...

Demonio¡Calla! No digas más Yun tu no iras conmigo te matarian muy facilmente ese hombre mitad bestia y esa miko no son tan faciles de vencer y no me gustaria que te mataran.

Yun: Ya me canse Rentgio que me trates como un niño sabes muy bien los sentimientos que tengo hacia Noriko por eso es que quiero recuperar su orgullo ya que ella no puede ir.

Rentgio: Yun se claramente los sentiminetos que tienes hacia mi hija y sabes tambien que ella sera tuya a su devido tiempo pero si tu mueres en esta batalla ella se moriria de trizteza y eso me doleria más que otra cosa.

Pero antes de que Rentgio se fuera paso algo que ni el mismo lo creia, Noriko estaba de pie frente a el y escurriendo sangre por donde caminara.

Noriko: Padre dejame... dejame ir contigo... por favor... por favor dejame... dejame... ¡DEJAME RECUPERARA MI ORGULLO!

Rentgio: No hija tu no iras ve lo que te han hecho no podras pelear bien y sabes muy bien que te podrian matar.

Noriko: Pero padre por favor esto lo quiero hacer yo por mi propia mano quiero vengarme de la destrucción de nuestra familia y la perdida de mi brazo.

Rentgio: No hija yo ire solo y si quieres recuperare tu orgullo pero no iras conmigo no quiero que me quiten de mis manos a otra hija.

Yun: Rentgio sabes muy bien que durante todo este tiempo que me has criado te eh querido como un padre y no permitire que vayas hacia una pelea en la cual lo más probable es que mueras, si tu mueres Noriko se sentira muy desdichada y sera más su dolor si tu mueres que si yo muriera porque sabes muy bien que el amor de unhijo hacia su padre es más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Rentgio¿Qué acabas de decir?

Yun¿Qué¿Qué el amor de un hijo hacia su padre es más fuerte que cualquier cosa?

Rentgio: Exacto¿qué no lo entienden hijos mios, si Noriko y yo nos unimos tal vez, es una suposición, podramos destruir a esos dos malditos pero tendriamos que practicar mucho para poder ser más poderosos.

Noriko: Padre te tngo que enseñar algo, te lo queria mostrar hace mucho tiempo.

Entonces Noriko le pidio a Yun que fuera con ella a su cuarto para que la ayudara, Noriko se abrio paso en su cuarto dandole patadas a las cosas o quitandolas con el otro brazo que le quedaba, la alfombra que estaba en su cuarto estaba muy mojada y pegajosa por toda la sangre que derramaba Noriko a su paso además de que tambien habia unos pequeños pedazos de carne que se le caian de vez en cuando del muñon que tenia, Noriko se dirijio hacia un gran tocador de madera fina y se sento en su silla para poder abrir un cajon el cual solo se limitaba a guardar una pequeña llave y nada más, despues de agarrar la llave se movio un poco hacia la izquierda para abrir un gran cajón que tenia llave, este cajon solo tenia en su interior una pequeña caja de madera pero no era tan fina como la del tocador, esta caja tenia el tamaño adecuado para guardar una joya, cuando abrio la pequeña cajita saco una joya hermosa y la guardo en su mano.

Despues de haber agarrado aquella joya le pidio a Yun que guardara la llave en el cajón de donde la habia sacado, espero a Yun para que la llevara con su padre ya que en esos instantes ya estaba tan mal que no podia caminar bien y menos cuando habia una alfombra llena de sangre que no dejaba caminar bien.

Cuando llego con su padre tenia en la cara una expresión terrorifica que incluso el propio Rentgio no reconocio a su hija ya que su cara mostraba una risa macabra que daba miedo cuando Noriko dejo de sonreir abrio lentamente su mano para dejar al descubierto esa joya tan hermosa y al mismo tiempo peligrosa la más peligrosa que puedo haber existido, Rentgio vio la joya y su cara expreso una seriedad y enojo al mismo tiempo que no la podia contener y antes de que Noriko se diera cuenta la joya que tenia en su mano habia caido al piso ya que Rentgio habia hecho que la tirara.

Rentgio¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ PERO ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS TRAIDO ESE PELIGRO CON NOSOTROS? PERO ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE MI UNICA HIJA HAYA TRAIDO SEMEJANTE PELIGRO!

Noriko: Pero padre pense que te alegraria que tuvieramos la perla de shikon... pense que solo eran... eran invenciones tuyas... por todo lo que paso... jamás pense que... ¡LO SIENTO NO PENSE QUE LA PERLA DE SHIKON EN REALIDAD FUERA UN PELIGRO! TT (N.A: Ay pobrecita hasta me dan ganas de llorar TT)

Rentgio¡Pero hija ¿Qué no te acuerdas de todos los relatos que les contaba a ti y a Yun sobre la miko y la perla de Shikon? Sabes muy bien lo que pasario si nos encuentra esa miko ¿verdad?

Noriko: Si padre lo se no debi de traer la perla de Shikon porque esa miko la encuentra aunque no la pueda ver.

Yun: Padre si la perla de shikon es tan peligrosas como dices ¿no crees que dandosela a esa miko y a ese hombre mitad bestia los destruirian?

Rentgio: No funcionaria porque por más que la perla de Shikon tenga poder maligno esa miko la purificaria con sus poderes pero si se la damos a ese hombre mitad bestia y reacciona de manera negativa podria convertirse en un mounstruo y matar a esa miko.

Noriko: Padre ¿crees que con todo el tiempo que eh tenido la perla tenga el suficiente poder maligno para atraer a ese hombre mitad bestia?

Rentgio: No lo creo para que la perla de Shikon tenga el suficiente poder maligno debe de pasar mucho tiempo con un demonio para que este mismo se detruya ya que por el aumento de poder se vuelven locos y no se puden controlar hasta que ellos mismos se auto destruyen y no creo que esa perla tenga tanto poder negativo solo que haya estado antes en las manos de un demonio y que despues pasaran a las tuyas Noriko pero si tiene el suficiente poder negativo para atraer a Inu Yasha y que este mate a esa miko podriamos poner ese plan en marcha.

Noriko y Yun: ya nos mareamos y no entendimos nada.

Rentgio: U bueno de una manera más sencilla la perla de Shikon debe de tener mucho poder negativo para que ese hombre mitad bestia se vuelva contra esa miko.

Cuando terminaron de hablar Noriko se habia agachado lentamente para agarrar la perla de shikon pero su padre agarro su mano y con un dulce y leve movimiento de cabeza le hizo entender que no debia de tocar la perla de Shikon ya que Rentgio sabia que si Noriko agarraba la perla y sentia el poder de la perla empezaria a sacear la sed de poder y se auto destriria ella misma y eso no se lo permitiria.

Rentgio sabia que si alguno de ellos tocaba la perla de Shikon se auto destruirian por eso les dijo que necesitaban a un ser humano que la pudiera recoger y mandarsela a Inu Yasha , pasaron los días y no sabian a quien decirle que recojiera la perla de Shikon hasta que Yun encontro a una muchacha y cuando vieron que esta la recojia la metia dentro de la pequeña cajita donde Noriko la guardaba vieron que la perla se llenaba de energia maligna pero no dijieron nada y guardaron la cajita hasta que estuvieron listo para enviarla.

Pero lo que no sabian es que ellos mismos harian que la miko destruyera a todos los demonios de la epoca Sengoku pero no se dieron cuenta hasta que enviaron la caja y paso algo inesperable.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ya que más adelante se revelaran muchos secretos sobre este demonio que queire matar a Kagome además que se descubrira la verdad sobre los poderes de Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5: el día en que se hicieron uno

En este capitulo verán o más bien leeran cosas que me da ñañaras o sea que me d apena porque algunas personas me pidieron hacer un lemon por eso este capitulo lo sera.¡QUE COMIENZA LA OBRA!

Capitulo 5 

Despues de que la madre de Kagome la curo se fue a descansar mientras que Inu Yasha se quedaba cuidandola ya que le daba preocupación de que alguien viniera hacerle daño ya que no queria que su amada se fuera de su vida.

Paso la noche, Inu Yasha se habia quedado dormido en el suelo donde estaba muy comodo, el sol apenas aparecia en el horizonte mientras lo hacia Kagome abria los ojos.

Trato de pararse pero por la herida que tenia le dolio mucho y no pudo callar un gritito de dolor, Inu Yasha al escucharlo se desperto y se paro lo más rapido que pudo.

Inu Yasha: Kagome, querida Kagome ¿qué te pasa¿Estas bien?

Kagome: Si... si estoy pero... pero tu ¿qué haces aquí? ¬¬

Inu Yasha¿No recuerdas que ayer que un demonio te ataco y quitaste el sello para que te ayudara?

Kagome: Si si me acuerdo de eso lo que no me explico es ¿QUÉ HACES EN MI CUARTO!

Inu Yasha: Es que cuando llego tu madre te vio y me pidió que te trajera a este cuarto para curarte pero tu madre estaba muy cansada y me quede aquí para cuidarte ya que no dejaria que nadie le hiciera daño al amor de mi vida.

Kagome: pero ¿Qué dices? Si el amor de tu vida es esa sacerdotisa que de seguro te esta esperando en la epoca Sengoku ¬¬

Inu Yasha: No, me di cuenta que tu eras el amor de mi vida cuando te fuiste, no soportaba estar sin ti.

El silencio de la casa reinaba, ya que la familia de Kagome habia salido por una noticia importante y habian dejado a Inu Yasha a cargo de Kagome, y un gran reinado de silencio domino la mente de Kagome e Inu Yasha, pasaron minutos para que alguno de los dos hablara pero para ellos había pasado una eternidad antes de que alguno hablara.

Kagome: Inu Yasha yo te quería decir que en realidad... antes de que viniera ese demonio... yo...

Antes de que Kagome pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir Inu Yasha había tapado sus delicados labios con un beso ardiente que Kagome no podía dejar pasar.

El sol había salido completamente, Inu Yasha se separo un momento de Kagome para observar su belleza y se dio cuenta que la luz del sol que se hacia presente en aquel cuarto la hacia ver bellisima, los rayos del sol se metian entre las cortinas esos pequeños rayos de sol hacían que los cabellos Negros de Kagome se vieran hermosos.

Mientras se veían cada uno pensaba en el amor que se tenian, Kagome no queria que Inu Yasha aun pensara que ella lo seguía queriendo pero sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que su razón y por unos momentos su cerebro se separo de su cuerpo y las manos de Kagome agarraron la cara de Inu Yasha y los labios de este no tardaron más de un minuto en estar nuevamente pegados con los de Kagome.

Empezaron a besarse con pasión y cuando alguno perdia la respiración se separaban para recuperarla, a cada minuto los besos se hacian más intensos mientras las caricias se empezaban a hacer presentes y las mejillas de Kagome levemente se enrojecian.

Kagome no sabia lo que hacia y en realidad en esos momentos no queria razonar la situación, Inu Yasha la besaba con locura y las caricias que habian empezado lentamente se empezaban a intensificar a cada momento.

La mano derecha de Inu Yasha habia bajado lentamente acariciando la delicada cintura de Kagome hasta llegar a su cadera.

En la pequeña habitación de Kagome ya se podia sentir el calor mientras los dos jovenes ya se empezaban a desvestir por la pasión, Inu Yasha desvestia a su amada mientras la besa con pasión cada rincon de su cuerpo (N.A: No quiero ser especifica porque me da mucha pena Un.n).

Kagome no sabia que hacer ya que su cerebro estaba desconectado de todo su cuerpo, Inu Yasha solo podía sentir como el cuerpo de su querida Kagome se estremecía entre cada beso que le daba, la mano izquierda de Inu Yasha parecía inquieta y acariciaba la cara de Kagome para pasar lentamente a sus pechos y mientras hacia esto un pequeño gemido salio de la boca de Kagome.

Hubo una excitación tan intensa que ni Kagome ni Inu Yasha sentian la cama mojada de sangre, Kagome habia sentido como Inu Yasha (N.A: ME DA MUCHA PENA PONER LO QUE QUERIA ASI QUE CENSURARE ESA PARTE) habia dejado sus manos quietas para separar sus piernas y en ese momento sus corazones latieron al unisono y en ese preciso momento Inu Yasha penetro a Kagome para volverse uno.

Cuando Inu Yasha penetro a Kagome esta solto un leve gemido y por unos instantes los dos sentian que estaban en las nubes, tanta pasión desvordada hizo que Kagome con su mano tirara su radio el cual se prendio pero ninguno de ellos dos se dio cuenta.

**Sé, sé,**

**Sé como se siente amor, como muerde el corazón,**

**Cuando se entrega el alma.**

Mientras Inu Yasha seguia penetrando y besando a Kagome esa canción se escuchaba por toda la habitación, claro que además de los gemidos.

**Perdon, nunca quise hacerte mal,**

**Pero siempreque me acerco al fuego,**

**Se me escurre el diablo.**

Cauando estaban exhaustos se separaron y en ese momento Inu Yasha escucho esa parte y recordo cuanto le habia hecho sufrir a Kagome por culpa de sus sentimientos hacia Kikyo, pero despues reacciono y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Kagome para luego decir algo.

Inu Yasha: Kagome quiero pedirte una disculpa por todo lo que te hice y todo lo que te hice sufrir por culpa de mis sentiminetos hacia esa muerta pero ahora se que tu eres la mujer que habia esperado toda mi vida.

Kagome que todavia no habia escuchado la canción no entendia el por que del comportamiento de Inu Yasha pero no le importo y con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios le dijo.

Kagome: Inu Yasha no te preocupes yo... tu sabes que siempre te perdone todo... pero jamas hubiera imaginado que yo seria la que escogerias.

**Siento que me voy a morir,**

**Contemplando la membrana azul, de tus ojos fulminando**

**El tiempo, y el espacio.**

En esos momentos los dos solo se besaron tiernamente y se acostaron pero Inu Yasha se habia dado cuenta del olor a sangre que habia en la habitación y se dio cuenta que la sangre provenia de un costado de Kagome.

**Siento, que me voy a hundir,**

**Que mis labios no funcionan más, y que tus lagrimas de laser,**

**Desintegran mis palabras.**

Inu Yasha: Kagome es mejor que te bañes para que te pueda cambiar las vendas ya que deben estar empapadas de sangre.

Pero Kagome no respondio Inu Yasha ya estaba asustado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida asi que no la decidio molestar y la tapo mientras se vestia.

**Dead, dead,**

**Dead, dead.**

Inu Yasha recogio todo y cargo a Kagome a otra cama para cambiar las sabanas de su cama, mientras Inu Yasha hacia esto Kagome habia despertado otra vez y solo sentia que le dolia su costado pero no se queria quejar asi que solo se paro y fue hacia su cuarto.

**Tus lagrimas de laser, desintegran mi**

**Alma, se, desintegran mi alma.**

Cuando entro se sorprendio al ver ya todo arreglado y limpio gracias a Inu Yasha, ella solo se limito a mirarlo con ojos de amor hasta que Inu Yasha se dio vuelta y la miro frente a la puerta solo con una sabana manchada de sangre.

Horas más tarde.

La familia de Kagome no regresaba aunque ya sabia a donde habian hido ya que le habian dejado una nota que decia:

_Kagome fuimos al hospital al parecer tu tía ah sufrido un accidente, no te preocupes por Sota el se fue conmigo para despues irse a la escuela regresara a la casa como a las 4 de la tarde ya que se quedara con un amigo suyo en su casa para hacer un trabajo. Hija no vengas al hospital descansa por la herida que tienes necesitas mucho reposo despues enviare al abuelo a verte._

_Te quiero mucho hija. Atte: Mamá_

Kagome queria ir al hospital pero tenia que hacerle caso a las recomendaciones de su madre además estaba con Inu Yasha y estaba de lo más divertida enseñandole a utilizar los aparatos electricos y los cuartos de la casa.

Inu Yasha estaba muy feliz y en un momento penso que seria mejor dejar de recolectar los fragmentos de Shikon para quedarse en el futuro con su querida Kagome aunque el no sabe lo que pasara el día de mañana.

Espero que este lemon este bien hecho ya que cuando lo estaba escribiendo me daba pena y no lo queria hacer, onegai sigan leyendo esta hsitoria ya va empezar lo más interesante y no se lo pueden perder por que la madre de Kagome participara mucho en los siguientes capitulos.


	6. Chapter 6: CALENTURA

Hola ¿cómo estan? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior aunque algunos no les gusto tanto como quisiera pero gracias a anti muerta por darme más confianza para hacer esta historia y editar algunas partes es hora de hacer otro lemon por petición de anti muerta esta vez espero que les guste más que el pasado.

¡QUE COMIENZE LA OBRA!

Kagome despues de haberle enseñado los templos a Inu Yasha esta se metio a la casa ya que se habia cansado de caminar y entre que se sentaba y se acomodaba una almohada, el telefono empezó a sonar

Kagome¿Si¿quién habla?

Sota por teléfono: _Hola hermana ¿ya te encuentras bien?_

Kagome: Si Sota ya estoy bien además ¿a que hora vas a regresar? Ya van a ser las 4:30 de la tarde y todavía no regresas.

Sota:_ Ay hermana lo siento pero es que mi amigo me invito a quedarme en su casa por favor hermana se que mi mamá y mi abuelo estaran en el hospital no les digas que me quede a dormir en la casa de mi amigo o si no se molestara mucho por que no le dije._

Kagome: esta bien Sota pero ¿llevas ropa?

Sota: _No pero me dijo que el me prestaria ropa._

Kagome: Esta bien regresa temprano mañana y cuidate adios.

Cuando colgo Inu Yasha apenas estaba entrando a la casa y vio como Kagome tenia su cara de preocupación Inu Yasha solo se acerco y le dio un beso lo cual hizo que Kagome sonriera un poco.

Inu Yasha veia cada vez más bella a Kagome y aunque la temperatura de la casa estaba fria el sentia un calor intenso, cuando menos se lo esperaba, Inu Yasha habia agarrado de la cintura a Kagome tratando de no lastimarla y le habia besado el cuello mientras esta disfrutaba de su beso.

Kagome estaba comoda entre los brazos y empezo a acurrucarse entre el pecho del joven hasta que sintio el miembro de Inu Yasha, esta no se separo pero se dio cuenta de que el miembro de este estaba duro y parado (N.A: Aguas con el paraguas jajajaja XD en realidad no me dio gracia) sin siquiera darse cuenta el joven mitad bestia sintio que la mano de Kagome tocaba su miembro duro.

Esta no lo solto y por un momento Inu Yasha juro que en la mirada de Kagome se veia el fuego de la pasión, Kagome empezo a mover el sexo de Inu Yasha y este solo se limito a abrazarla más y a besarle el cuello, esta solo gemia de placer y apretaba el sexo del mitad bestia, por un momento se separaron para darse un beso candente que duro un poco más de dos minutos despues se volvieron a separar para respirar y con un movimiento rapido, Inu Yasha levanto a Kagome para ponerla acostada sobre la mesa esta se agarro de su cuello y no lo solto.

Inu Yasha estaba recostado sobre Kagome y con su mano derecha empezo a recorrer la pierna de Kagome como si esta fuera a desaparecer, levanto la falda que llevaba hasta que llego a la entre pierna de esta y encontro el sexo de Kagome (N.A: Anti muerta tu eres mi maestra asi que esto pues tu lo inspiraste asi que a ver si te gusta si no ya ni madres) entonces con un rapido pensamiento metio dos dedos en este y Kagome se retorcio en la mesa y empezo a gemir.

Inu Yasha metia y sacaba una y otra vez los dedos y tambien los giraba dentro de esta hasta que sintio como Kagome se habia chorreado esta solo se limito a tener un leve sonrojo entonces Inu Yasha la beso y empezo a quitarle la blusa que llevaba para recostarla otra vez y empezar a besarle los blancos senos mientras lo hacia jugueteaba con su lengua en lo pezones de Kagome.

Kagome gemia y tenia roja su cara y mientras el chico le besaba esta trataba de despojarlo de sus ropas pero este no se queria separar de las blancas montañas que tenia en frente pero cuando este se separo un poco con agilidad la chica lo despojo de su ropa y se le avento tirandolo al suelo.

Inu Yasha quedo ahora abajo y cuando levanto la mirada vio a Kagome sentada sobre el, esta se recosto un poco sobre el para besarle el cuello, mientras esta lo hacia este habia posado sus manos en las nalgas de Kagome y las habia apretado, Kagome, que todavia llevaba puesta su falda y su pantaletas, sintio como Inu Yasha habia subido un poco una de sus manos para quitarle la pantaleta y la otra para quitarle la falda.

Kagome se levanto un poco, el joven mitad bestia penso que se iria a vestir pero le sorprendio más la reaccion de esta cuando empezo a besarlo por su musculoso pecho y despues empezo a bajarse hacia su abdomen la chica mientras lo besaba con sus manos le desataba el pantalon y cuando se lo quito completamente empezo a bajarse más hasta llegar al sexo de Inu Yasha, Kagome sin ninguna demora agarro el miembro de este y lo empezo a apretar, escucho como Inu Yasha gemia y despues de unos pocos segundos se lo metio a la boca donde empezo a juguetear con el con su lengua y despues empezo a morderlo pero levemente, Inu Yasha en un momento en que se desconecto completamente pozo sus manos en la cabeza de Kagome y la empujo más hasta el momento de que su miembro le quedo completamente adentro de la boca de Kagome.

Cuando menos se lo espero Kagome, Inu Yasha se habia venido en su boca y esta se separo unos segundos despues ya que se lo habia tragado todo, cuando se separo se limpio un poco la boca y despues de un momento se habia sentado un poco, cuando levanto la mirada Inu Yasha estaba sentado enfrente de ella la habia tomada de los brazos para luega abrazarla cuando Kagome reacciono alzo un poco la cara y beso a Inu Yasha tiernamente.

Mientras hacian esto Inu Yasha recostaba a Kagome en el suelo, se separaron unos pocos segundos para respirara y volvieron a besarse pero ahora más apasionadamente.

Inu Yasha habia separado rapidamente las piernas de Kagome esta se separo un poco de Inu Yasha y antes de que volvieran a besarce Inu Yasha ya habia penetrado a Kagome haciendola gemir.

Inu Yasha penetraba una y otra vez y cada vez que lo hacia le ponia más fuerza que la anterior haciendo que Kagome gimiera, esta cuando sentia que penetraba trataba de acomodar su cadera de tal forma de que entrara más el miembro de Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha sentia como Kagome movia su cadera cada vez que el metia su miembro pero no le ponia importancia ya que empezo a besarle otra vez sus pechos mientras metia y sacaba pero ahora le mordia un seno y como un bebe le chupaba el pezón como tratando de sacar leche.

Kagome se sentia como en las nubes, con sus manos arañaba la sudada espalda de Inu Yasha y este solo se limitaba a seguir metiendo y sacando y besarle los senos.

Cuando Kagoem sintio que Inu Yasha penetraria una vez más no pudo aguantar más y se vino cuando Inu Yasha hiba a volver a meter, este solo sintio el caliente orgasmo de Kagome y volvió a meter su miembro, Kagome juro en ese momento que el miembro de Inu Yasha se sentia más grande que las veces anteriores.

Kagome ya se sentia muy cansada pero no dejaba de mover en circulos su cadera, Inu Yasha sentia como Kagome movia su cadera y cuando ya estaba cansado y apunto de sacar su miembro del sexo de Kagome se vino adentro de esta (N.A: A lo mejor sale un pequeño Inu baby ) .

Kagome como Inu Yasha se habia venido, este estaba cansado y se tiro a un lado de ella.

Kagome miraba al techo y pensaba en lo fabuloso que habia sido, despues volteo la cara y vio como Inu Yasha la observaba con unos ojos que brillaban intensamente.

Inu Yasha se acerco un poco a Kagome y la beso en la mejilla, Kagome respondio a este beso con uno más apasionado pero de lo tan cansados que estaban no duro mucho y luego se separaron para voltear a la ventana y ver que ya se habia hecho de noche.

Las estrellas estaban en pleno esplandor y dos estrellas, que se encontraban muy cerca de la luna, brillaban tan intensamente que su luz opacaba un poco a la de la luna.

Inu Yasha habia volteado a ver a Kagome y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida se sento un poco para ver donde se encontraba su pantalon y vio que estaba ensima de una silla.

Inu Yasha se vistio y despues fue por una manta para tapar a Kagome, cuando la encontro bajo y vio que Kagome ya estaba despierta y tratando de encontrar su falda que estaba arriba de la mesa.

Inu Yasha: Si buscas tu falda esta arriba de la mesa

Kagome: Eh? Si gracias Inu yasha /

Inu Yasha¿por qué te sonrojas?

Kagome: No por nada, es que lo que sucedió ahorita fue algo...

Inu Yasha: Maravilloso

Kagome: Aja

En ese momento la casa se quedo en silencio y esto ayudo a que Inu Yasha se percatara de que habia alguien afuera de la casa.

Cuando se fue a asomar vio una sombra en lo alto del techo de uno de los templos y observo muy bien la sombra ya que se dio cuenta de que esa sombra era la de un demonio pero no como el que la habia atacado el otro día si no era más bien un joven y raro demonio que jamas habia visto.

Esto asusto a Inu Yasha ya que le preocupaba que trataran de matar a Kagome asi que intento ir tras el pero se dio cuenta de que Kagome ya lo habia tomado del hombro asi que espero y vio como la sombra se quedaba quieta.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que les haya gustado más este lemon que el anterior por que como me dijo mi maestra el anterior no era un lemon sino una lima pero no hay pex ay que cometer errores para que cuando los corrijas lo hagas bien o hasta mejor estonces para el proximo capi estara más interesante porque ahora se vera como Yun uno de los demonios que quieren matar a Kagome va a la casa de esta para dejar la perla de shikon claro esta que pasara algo inesperado que dejara consternado a Inu Yasha y a Kagome además Rentgio dara a conocer su pasado y la madre de Kagome dira cosas que Kagome jamas hubiera imaginada. REWIES POR FIS


	7. disculpas

**Hola Hola amigos siento por no haber actualizado pero ya ven cuando se sale de vacaciones lo siento pero se los prometo que el proximo capitulo sera mejor asi que esperenme una semana más va gracias a todos y 1000 gracias a anti muerta por reclamarme y poder explicar el porque de mi ausencia, bueno cuídense y esperen el proximo capi.**


	8. Chapter 8: Reencuentro

Hola, Hola amigos espero que hayan leido mis disculpas pero ya estoy de regreso con un capitulo más de esta historia en donde saldran a la luz algunas verdades sobre Rentgio y sobre los grandiosos poderes de Kagome ah si antes quiero decirle gracias a todos ustedes que esperaron este capitulo de la historia, Arigato.

**"Mi deseo es estar siempre junto a ti no te dejare nunca"**

"**Yo tambien quiero estar la eternidad junto a ti"**

Capitulo 7 

Inu Yasha estaba preparado para ir detrás de aquel extraño ser pero sin que se diera cuenta la mano de Kagome lo habia tomado del hombro asi que espero y vieron que aquel extraño ser se quedaba parado.

Inu Yasha sentia rabia porque la curiosidad lo mataba pero la suave voz de Kagome lo desconcerto de su curiosidad.

Kagome: Inu Yasha esa persona, esa persona ya la habia visto antes, esa persona es...

Antes de que Kagome terminara de decir quien era esa persona sintio que un fuerte espiritu maligno estaba acechando en los alrededores además de aquella persona que estaba arriba del templo, Inu Yasha todavía no se daba cuenta de la otra presencia que sentia Kagome pero lo que sintio despues no era una simple presencia maligna si no una presencia que jamas habia sentido era demasiado poderosa más poderosa, incluso, que la de Naraku o de la misma Kikyo.

Kagome: Inu Yasha nos estan acorralando, estas presencias me son conocidas pero no se de donde.

Inu Yasha: Esas precencias son demasiado poderosas, Kagome ¿puedes correr hasta la casa por tu arco y las flechas?

Kagome: no se porque.. ¡OH NO!

En ese momento lo que habia hecho callar a Kagome era lo que habia visto a un gran demonio enfrente de la puerta principal de su casa, el cual habia centrado la mirada en Kagome y Kagome habia centrado la suya en los grandes ojos color purpura de aquel demonio mientras se miraban fijamente, Kagome sentia como aquella mirada penetraba hasta lo más recondito de su alma haciendola sentir una nostalgia que no comprendia.

Kagome pensamientos: Esos ojos los eh visto antes, esos ojos son de alguien que yo eh visto antes, pero ¿por qué me da tantas ganas de llorar?

Kagome sentia tantas ganas de llorar que no lo soporto y cayo lentamente al suelo con lo ojos inundados en lagimas, grandes gotas de lagrimas recorrian por sus mejillas mientras seguia viendo aquellos grandes ojos purpuras, aquella sensación seguia recorriendo su ser mientras las lagrimas seguian cayendo por sus mejillas hasta que una de las lagrimas cayo al suelo y una luz resplandecio el suelo donde habia caido la lagrima.

Kagome¿Esa persona es alguien querido por mi?

Inu Yasha: pero ¿qué demonios¿Kagome estas bien?

Al escuchar la voz de Inu Yasha, Kagome salio de sus pensamientos y vio lo que ocurria, el suelo donde habia caido la lagrima estaba brillando con una luz cegadora mientras se formaba una pequeña esfera en el suelo.

Rentgio, que era aquel gran demonio que estaba parado frente la puerta, observaba lo que en ese momento estaba pasando en dodne estaba Kagome pero tambien se sorprendio al ver lo que le estaba pasando a Yun.

Yun que estaba arriba del Templo sin moverse se sobresalto al ver que donde llevaba la perla de Shikon estaba brillando tan fuerte como la luz del sol.

Yun: pero ¿que demonios esta pasando¿por qué la perla de shikon esta brillando¿Sera acaso por que esta cerca de esa Miko?

Inu Yasha que veia donde estaba Yun se sorprendio ya que al mismo tiempo que el suelo empezo a brillar intensamente el demonio que estaba arriba del templo empezo a brillar aunque con mayor intensidad que donde estaba Kagome, Inu Yasha al voltear a ver a Kagome vio que esta estaba sorprendida al momento que sujetaba algo entre sus manos.

Inu Yasha: Kagome ¿qué tienes en tus manos?

Kagome: Creo... que es una de mis lagrimas pero se parece mucho a la perla de Shikon y por extraño que paresca tiene la misma presencia que la perla pero ¡0o0... ¡INU YASHA ,LA PERLA DE SHIKON, SIENTO LA PRESENCIA DE LA PERLA DE SHIKON!

Inu Yasha¿Sientes fragmentos de la perla de Shikon?

Kagome: No Inu Yasha siento la perla completa y la tiene el.

Al momento de decir eso Kagome volteo donde Yun estaba resplandeciendo, Inu Yasha se sentia feliz ya que pensaba que esos demonios solo venian por pelea pero al saber que tenian la perla de Shikon en su poder su felicidad se incremento pero tambien su preocupacion por Kagome ya que ella no podia ir por su arco y ayudarlo en la dura tarea que tendrian que enfrentar en ese momento.

Inu Yasha: Kagome quiero que corras lo más rapido posible hacia donde esta tu casa yo intentare derrotar a ese demonio que te estorba en la entrada, por favor Kagome se fuerte.

Kagome: Lo intentare Inu Yasha por cierto Inu Yasha te amo y estoy segura que tu podras con este reto.

Inu Yasha al escuchar esto se sintio tan ligero como una pluma y un leve sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas se sintio tan fuerte con la confianza de Kagome que de inmediato desefundo la Tessaiga la cual tenia un brillo diferente a la de siempre ahora se veia como si apenas la hubieran hecho y el metal se veia como si los mismos dioses lo hubieran hecho Inu Yasha no sabia porque la espada se veia diferente y porque se sentia con un poder extraño, no tanto que fuera un poder maligno si no mas bien como un poder purificado, como si Kagome hubiera tocado la espada con su poder de purificación pero eso no le importo en esos momentos lo que queria era que Kagome con su ayuda le quitara la perla de Shikon a ese demonio y que ella se quedara en la epoca Sengoku con el.

Rentgio veia como Inu Yasha estaba listo para atacarlo mientras que Kagome seguia sosteniendo la perla que se habia formado de una de sus lagrimas y se ponia detrás de el y con un leve movimiento de ojos miro a Yun que seguia resplandeciendo por culpa de la perla de Shikon pero más levemente, Rentgio rio para si un momento ya que su plan hiba a la perfección ya que pronto la miko moriria junto con el hombre mitad bestia y su familia viviria otra vez aunque perderia a alguien importante en el proceso igual que un amor humano.

Yun aun cegado por la luz cerro un poco los ojos y se sorprendio al saber que tenia el poder de ver aun con los ojos cerrados aunque solo podia ver a Rentgio, a Kagome y a ese tonto mitad bestia, cuando volteo a ver a Rentgio vio que este le miraba y al ver aquella mirada sabia que tenia que moverse rapido antes de que la miko llegara con su arco.

Rentgio estaba dispuesto a pelear con Inu Yasha mientras Yun dejara la perla de Shikon en la puerta pero en ese justo momento en que Inu Yasha estaba corriendo hacia Rentgio la mamá de Kagome habia llegado del hospital y entonces ocurrio algo inesperado.

Mamá de Kagome: No... no es posible... tu ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

(N.A: Por fa perdónenme pero no se como se llama la madre de Kagome pero si alguien sabe como se llama díganme si apiádense de alguien que no ha visto la serie completita ¿si?)

Rentgio: Pero tu... no... no deberias estar aquí

Mamá de Kagome¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? PENSE QUE JAMAS TE VOLVERIA A VER!

Kagome sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando no se dio cuenta de que el demonio que estaba arriba del templo habia desaparecido y habia dejado la perla de Shikon ahí mientras Rentgio estaba hablando con la mamá de la miko.

Cuando Rentgio volteo para no ver la mirada de la madre de Kagome vio que Yun habia desaparecido y habia dejado la caja en el techo del Templo cuando vio esto supo que ya no tenia ninguna razon por la cual quedarse en el templo Higurashi, asi Rentgio dio un salto hacia atrás alejandose de la casa Higurashi dejando a Inu Yasha atrás mientras este le perseguia.

Mientras Rentgio corria rapidamente hacia su casa pensaba en la cara de la madre de Kagome ya que cuando lo vio su cara habia expresado enojo y sus ojos tenian las llamas de la ira y eso a el lo ponia triste ya que en su juventud habia visto la cara de la madre de Kagome y jamas habia expresado esos sentimientos en sus cara.

Mientras Kagome e Inu Yasha veian como el demonio se alejaba rapidamente la madre de Kagome con la calma que le caracterizaba entro en la casa y empezo a hacer la cena sin que ninguno de los dos jovenes se dieran cuenta (N.A: Lo bueno es que esos dos limpiaron antes de que pasara todo eso jajajajaja XD) cuando el mitad bestia y la pequeña miko entraron a la casa vieron que la madre de Kagome hacia la cena tan tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Kagome: Mamá ¿tu conoces a ese demonio?

Mamá de Kagome: Ahí hija no se de que me hablas pero si quieres darte un baño te prepare el agua mientras si quieres Inu Yasha ponerte comodo o si quieres comer algo.

Kagome¡Por favor Mamá no cambies el tema y dime quien era ese demonio!

Mamá de Kagome: Hija por favor no quiero hablar sobre eso además creo que no es el momento de hablar de eso asi que si quieres darte un baño dimelo para ir a prepara la tina.

Mientras la madre de Kagome decia esto su cara se ponia seria ya que recordar el pasado sobre Rentgio le era doloroso pero sabia de todas maneras que algun dia le diria la verdad a Kagome aunque le fuera doloroso recordar todo eso y más si recordaba lo que el habia hecho.

Inu Yasha: Señora si usted conoce a ese demonio diganos ¿por qué estaba aquí¿qué queria de nosotros?

Kagome: por favor mamá si no nos dices tal vez la proxima vez nos ataque y si no sabemos de que es capaz ese demonio tal vez no salgamos vivos de esa pelea.

Madre de Kagome: Kagome si quieres que te cuente la historia de Rentgio y mi historia tendras que prestarme la perla de Shikon y la perla del ángel para explicarte bien todo.

Inu Yasha¿Qué¿Existe otra perla?

Madre de Kagome: Si pero si quieren que les cuente la historia completa necesito esas dos perlas.

Kagome: Siento decirlo pero no tenemos la perla de Shikon, completa no la tenemos, solo tenemos unos cuantos fragmentos.

Inu Yasha: Pero Kagome ¿no recuerdas que tu sentiste la presencia de la perla completa cuando estabamos acorralados entre esos dos demonios?

Kagome volteo a ver a Inu Yasha y recordo que en el momento en que habia agarrado esa perla tan extraña habia sentido la perla de shikon completa por ese largo rato que estuvieron acorralados sintio el poder de la perla pero ahora solo sentia un poco de su precencia aunque más o menos sabia donde se encontraba.

Inu Yasha: Hay que seguir a esos demonios ellos tiene la perla de Shikon completa.

Kagome: Espera Inu Yasha ellos no tiene la perla de Shikon, la perla se encuentra por uno de los templos creo que esta arriba del templo donde esta el pozo.

Inu Yasha sin que nadie dijiera ve por ella salio disparado como una bala hasta donde estaba el templo donde esta el pozo reconocio que ahí es donde estaba el demonio que habia resplandecido cuando subio al techo del templo de un salto vio una caja pequeña pero hermosa, con detalles a los lados de flores de durazno, el color de la caja era de un color carmesi tan hermoso que dejaria hipnotizado a cualquiera; en la tapa tenia un color diferente que el de la caja un café claro donde se podia apresiar unos pequeños tallados de dos pequeñas esferas, este pequeño tallado era un poco diferente al de los demas ya que en la parte inferior de cada una de las esferas venia el nombre de cada una, en la primera que era una esfera color blanco combinado con un violeta palido tenia el nombre de ángel y en la otra esfera de color negro venia el nombre de Shikon.

Inu Yasha comprendio en ese momento que esa caja era especial ya que servia para guardar las dos perlas magicas, agarro la caja con su cuidado y la olisqueo como si fuea algo que quisiera recordar por siempre y lo que sintio fue un fuerte aroma a Demonio que no le gusto pero tambien sintio el olor a Durazno como el perfume de Kagome asi que decidio abrirla para saber que era lo que causaba ese olor y tambien para agarrar la perla de Shikon.

Cuando Inu Yasha abrio la caja vio un gran destello que hizo que cerrara sus ojos y recorrio todo el cielo y despues se apago hasta que la oscuridad gano y despues otra vez las luces de las lamparas volvieron a aparecer y el mitad Bestia pudo abrir sus ojos otra vez hasta ver la perla de Shikon en vuelta en un pañuelo color violeta, impregnado con el perfume de Durazno y una pequeña flor de durazno en el borde.

Inu Yasha estaba apunto de agarrar la perla de Shikon pero antes de que agarrara esa peligrosa perla una voz de mujer que conocia muy bien.

Sango: Inu Yasha ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?

Inu Yasha: Sango ¿qué haces aquí¿no deberias estar en la epoca Sengoku?

Sango: Ajajajajaja U si pero es que nos preocupamos por ti

Inu Yasha¿Nos preocupamos¿Tambien vinieron ese torpe de Miroku y el pequeño inutil de Shippo?

Shippo¿A quien le llamas inutil?

Mientras Shippo decia esto le habia dado un coscorron que no le habia hecho ningun daño a Inu Yasha y este claro que con el lindo genio que tiene nuestro querido mitad bestia le dio un coscorron tamaño colosal que dejo al pobre de Shippo con un chipote tamaño Texas.

Cuando Inu Yasha vio a Shippo lo agarro con sumo cuidado y lo bajo del Techo junto con la caja, cuando Sango y los demas vieron la caja pensaron que era muy bonita tan bonita como un arbol de cerezo cuando esta floreciendo.

Inu Yasha: Oigan necesitamos hablar Kagome y yo con ustedes sobre una cuestion muy importante pero necesitamos entrar.

Miroku¿ No sera acaso sobre la relación que tiene ustedes?

Inu Yasha: UUUYYY / Miroku este no es momento de que les digamos eso es otra cuestion más importante sobre dos demonios que nos vinieron a atacar.

Mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Kagome Inu Yasha les habia resumido lo que habia pasado hasta el momento en que habian llegado.

Sango: Asi que esos demonios tenian la perla de Shikon completa pero ¿cómo puede ser esto si Naraku tiene casi completa la perla de Shikon?

Inu Yasha: No lo se pero siento que esto sera peligroso

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kagome, la madre de esta ya les tenia preparada la cena y las camas listas para que ellos se quedaran a dormir mientras que Kagome habia sacado algunas ropas suyas para prestárselas a Sango y que se diera un buen baño.

Kagome: Que bueno que ya llegaron los estabamos esperando, Sango si te quieres dar un baño el agua esta lista y te prestare una pijama para que te vistas mientras tanto, deben estar cansados por el viaje.

Sango: Si esta bien Kagome gracias.

Miroku: Señorita Sango para que no se sienta sola mientras se baña la acompañare con mucho sacrificio para mi.

Sango: NO Gracias , Exelencia

Mientras Sango se daba un Baño los demas comian tranquilamente hablando sobre los demonios que habian hido a atacar a Kagome y a Inu Yasha en el atardecer.

Cuando Sango termino de bañarse Kagome le presto una de sus pijamas favoritas una de color azul celeste con pequeños conejos en una bolsita que tenia en el pecho y con unos pequeños gatitos en el pantalon, cuando termino de vestirse Sango bajo y la mirada de Miroku solo se concentro en ella ya que se veia muy tierna con aquella pijama que traia.

Miroku: Sango te ves preciosa con ese Kimono tan raro

Kagome: Miroku no es un kimono es una ropa especial que se utiliza para dormir, lo que trae puesto esta Sango se llama pijama.

Todos se habian olvidado por el momento de la platica que tenian hasta que aparecio la madre de Kagome con un hermoso Kimono color negro y con pequeñas figuras de flores de Durazno.

Madre de Kagome: Muchachos si quieren que les cuente la verdadera historia de Rentgio y mia siganme, Kagome trae la perla del ángel y tu mi querido Inu Yasha trae la caja donde se encuentra la perla de Shikon.

Mientras los dos jovenes traian las perlas por separado la madre de Kagome caminaba hacia el arbol sagrado donde todo habia comenzado hace 500 años.

"**Este es nuestro testigo, ahora tu eres mia y yo soy tuyo por siempre, amor mio"**

"**Ahora tu eres mio y yo soy tuya por siempre, este es nuestro testigo" **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo es lo mejor que pude hacer ya que se me habia hido la inspiración pero aquí esta un poquito bueno en este capi ya se vio un poco de la verdad de Rentgio y la madre de Kagome, en el proximo capitulo la madre de Kagome hara un pequeño flash back y Rentgio dira un poco de su pasado a sus hijos omitiendo algunos detalles.

Bueno espero que lean el proximo capitulo, Gumenasai por haber tardado.


	9. Chapter 9: la verdad

Hola amigos lo prometido es deuda ya estoy de regreso con otro capitulo espero que les guste este capitulo ya que haremos un pequeño flash back. ¡QUE COMIENZE LA FUNCIÓN!

**"Asi que es por eso que me elejiste y no a otras"**

"**No es por eso yo te amo pero..."**

Capitulo 8 

La madre de Kagome caminaba con mucha calma mientras que la luna llena empezaba a aparecer en el estrellado cielo nocturno, nubes de agua se apartaban de la luna dejando ver la luz blanca que reflejaba la luna haciendo que el árbol sagrado brillara de una forma extraña.

Kagome y sus amigos se sorpredieron por lo que habia pasado en esos momentos, el árbol sagrado empezo a moverse de manera extraña ya que no habia rastros de vientos más sin embargo este árbol se movia como si una gran rafaga de aire le azotara.

- Mamá ¿por qué el árbol se mueve de manera tan extraña? – decia Kagome mientras se ponia detrás de su querido hanyuo.

- Por que el espiritu del árbol se quiere comunicar con nosotros- la madre de Kagome desde que los dos jovenes le habian preguntado por el demonio se comportaba raro y esto asustaba al grupo de jovenes- y solo tenemos que escucharlo.

-Señora no quiero contradecirla pero se supone que yo era el espiritu que habia quedado atrapado en aquel árbol hace 500 años.- decia el Hanyuo mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

-Querido Inu Yasha tu no eres el espiritu del árbol sagrado, te lo explicare todo a su debido tiempo por ahora solo les dire el pasado de aquel demonio detestable.

La madre de Kagome camino lentamente a donde estaba la pequeña banca que estaba al lado del enorme árbol sagrado.

-Kagome, Inu Yasha ¿me podrian dar la perla del ángel y la perla de Shikon?

Los dos jovenes se acercaron a la mujer, Kagome que tenia la perla del ángel en sus manos se la entrego a su madre en ese momento la pequeña perla empezo a brillar haciendo que la luz de la luna se viera opaca y fea mientras que la luz de la perla se veia realmente hermosa.

Cuando Inu Yasha hiba a abrir la hermosa caja la madre le tomo la mano para que no abriera la caja y despues de un momento agarro la caja donde la joya de shikon estaba para que Inu Yasha no intentara abrirla.

- Inu Yasha tu no debes abrir esta caja por nada del mundo si no pasara algo más terrible que tu propia muerte.

- Disculpe pero creo que es mejor abrirla para saber si en verdad es la perla de Shikon.

La madre de Kagome sabia que era lo hiba a suceder si Inu Yasha abría la caja donde estaba guardada la perla de Shikon asi que con un leve gesto le dio un coscorron al joven hanyuo el cual solo se quedo parado con cara de tonto sin entender que acaba de pasar.

-Mamá ¿por qué le diste un coscorron a Inu Yasha?- dijo la joven sacerdotisa.

-Porque este pequeño hanyuo no sabe todavia la historia de Rentgio y de tu historia Kagome.- dijo la madre de Kagome con la gentil sonrisa que la caracterizaba.- Además aquí dentro de esta pequeña caja esta la perla de Shikon esa maldita perla.

En ese momento la Madre de Kagome abrio con sumo cuidado la caja donde se encontraba la perla de Shikon y vio como la perla estaba negra y su brillo se habia perdido en la oscuridad la cual representaba a aquella perla.

-Kagome aquí esta la perla de Shikon- mientras le daba la mano a su hija para que viera la perla, la sacerdotisa se veia confundida por que todavia no entendia como podia estar la perla de Shikon en su epoca si todavia quedaban fragmentos por unir- quiero que la observes y no la toques ya que la perla de Shikon a regresado a su forma original y no la podras purificar.

Cuando Kagome se acerco a ver la perla de Shikon se echo para atrás cuando vio que la perla rosa que habia salido de su cuerpo ahora era negra y opaca indicando que la oscuridad se la habia tragado toda.

-Ya es el momento de que les cuente la verdadera historia del origen de la perla de Shikon, de los poderes de Kagome, del demonio que les ataco y del porque existe otra perla.

Entonces una gran nube de agua tapo la luz de la luna dejando todo en la oscuridad solo con la iluminación de las lamparas del templo Higurashi y el resplandor de la perla del ángel.

-Todo comenzo cuando yo tenia la edad de Kagome, el mismo día que cumpli 15 años me di cuenta que tenia poderes que los demás no tenian, ver tramos de un futuro cercano, ver el pasado de miles de años y poder comunicarme con algunos espiritus como el del árbol sagrado.-En ese momento paro un poco porque habia visto el rostro de su hija ya que ella no sabia que su madre tenia esos poderes- Mi abuelo me explico que todos los decendientes de las mujeres Higurashi tiene poderes pero esos poderes se acompletan a la edad de 15 años.

- O sea que ¿por ser tu decendiente tengo estos poderes? Y si yo los desarrolle ¿tambien Sota va a tener poderes?.

- Hija tus poderes son diferentes a los decendientes de la familia tu eres en cierta forma diferente a todos los integrantes de la familia Higurashi es por eso que tienes esos poderes tan sorprendentes además tu hermano tendra poderes más debiles que los tuyos lo que eh visto es que el tendra poderes para ver a los muertos y telepatia pero eso no se compara con tus poderes Kagome, hija tu tienes el poder de purificar los espiritus malignos y además eres una sacerdotisa eso es incomparable.

- Entonces mis poderes son solo una copia de los de la sacerdotisa Kikyo- en ese momento la cara de Kagome hizo una expresión de tristeza que notaron todos y sin que ella se diera cuenta su madre se levanto de la banca y la abrazo.

-No hija tus poderes no son copia de la sacerdotisa Kikyo tus poderes vienen de otra parte pero antes debo contarles toda la historia para que sepas el origen de tus poderes.

-Esta bien mamá no te preocupes estoy bien.

-Bien, Kagome cuando supe esto sobre los decendientes de la familia Higurashi sabia que mis hijos tendrian poderes pero jamás pense que mi hija tendria semejantes poderes hasta que conoci a tu padre- en ese momento la cara de la madre de Kagome cambio de ser alegre a ponerse seria.- Me acuerdo bien cuando lo conoci hiba rumbo a la escuela cuando tropece con una chica la cual por su apuro solo recogio sus apuntes y se fue pidiendome disculpas yo me quede ahí un rato viendo como se hiba corriendo y despues me puse a recoger mis libros hasta que intente pararme no podia porque mi tobillo se habia torcido y en ese momento sin que me diera cuenta un muchacho me cargo y me dijo muy tranquilo "¿Adonde la llevo señorita?" " ¿Eh?" Fue todo lo que dije no sabia que estaba pasando en ese momento despues de que me trajo hasta el templo lo queria invitar a pasar pero la voz se habia atorado en mi garganta de tal forma que no pude decirle que se quedara un poco más y en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de el, pasaron los días y seguia pensando en el hasta el día que cumpli 16, era el día de mi cumpleaños y era el día en que mi abuelo me haria aprender a controlar mis poderes yo me escape ese día y me fui al parque de diversiones con mis amigas, todo era divertido el carrusel, los carritos chocones hasta que llegamos a la rueda de la fortuna donde mis amigas se subieron primero porque no podíamos subirnos todas juntas, me quede sola hasta que me toco el turno de subir, subi y me sente con los ojos cerrados hasta que "Hola señorita parece que nos volvemos a encontrar" Cuando voltee vi que era el chico que me habia ayudado aquella vez " Eres tu" "Claro que soy yo no puedo ser otra persona" mientras la rueda de la fortuna avanzaba el y yo nos conocociamos hasta que bajamos y nos fuimos del parque "Disculpa pero yo... te quiero decir que... te quiero dar las gracias por aquella vez en que me ayudaste" "En realidad yo te deberia dar las gracias por que gracias a ti encontre algo que habia perdido" Estabamos frente a este gran árbol cuando me lo dijo "Encontre a la persona que amo" "¿Qué?" "Estoy enamorado de ti Azumi Higurashi desde el momento en que te vi" yo me quede pasmada hasta que senti sus labios y enfrente del árbol del sagrado me juro amor eterno "Mi deseo es estar siempre junto a ti no te dejare nunca" yo le dije lo mismo, mi abuelo nos vio y me dijo que aquel muchacho solo me traeria problemas y fue lo que paso, durante cinco años salimos juntos y el mismo día que nos conocimos me pidio que nos casaramos le dije que si aunque mi abuelo me dijo que solo me traeria desgracias- en ese momento la nube que habia tapado la luz de la luna se movio dejando ver otra vez la luna llena y los jovenes vieron que un pequeño resplandor salia del árbol sagrado pero no le dieron mucha importancia ya que querian saber toda la historia.- Despues de que nos casamos nos mudamos a una mansión donde supe que tenia un pequeño, fui muy feliz con el hasta que nacio mi primer hijo- en ese momento Kagome se quedo perpleja ya que sabia que ella era la primera que habia tenido y despues habia tenido a Sota- Ya se Kagome lo que estas pensando pero no te eh dicho la verdad hasta ahora, mi primer hijo fue una niña muy hermosa Rentgio y yo eramos muy felices por nuestra primera hija- todo el mundo ahogo un grito de sorpresa al saber que la madre de Kagome habia tenido otra hija y sobre todo que era de un demonio- Le pusimos Noriko a la pequeña durante tres años eramos felices con nuestra pequeña y el pequeño Yun, supe que ese pequeño lo adopto hace un tiempo antes de conocerme porque un amigo suyo habia muerto, cuando Noriko cumplió cuatro años supe que de nuevo estaba embarazada, despues de un año de que habia nacido Kagome- Todos se habian quedado de piedra cuando supieron que Kagome era hija de aquel demonio que los habia atacado y Kagome no sabia como contener aquella sorpresa pero aun asi no dijo nada para que su madre siguiera con su relato - supe que Rentgio era un demonio de hace 500 años "Me has mentido durante todo este tiempo ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras un demonio?" "¿Te hubieras casado conmigo si sabias que era un demonio?" "Si porque desde el momento que te conoci me enamore de ti pero ahora no se quien eres" " Por favor Azumi no me vengas con eso porque lo más seguro es que me hubieras detestado por ser un demonio" " Rentgio en verdad ya no te reconosco ya no eres el mismo muchacho tierno que conoci" "Exacto cambie un poco pero no mucho mi querida Azumi los sentimientos que siento por ti no han cambiado en nada, además me acuerdo bien que tu nunca me dijiste que podias ver el futuro y el pasado" "¿Quién te lo ha dicho?" " Lo aberigue antes de conocerte ya que siempre quise tener una esposa que proviniera de un templo y te encontre a ti además Noriko me dijo que tu le habias dicho que todos los decendientes de las mujeres Higurashi tienen poderes y que les desarrollan a los 15 años" " Noriko tendra grandes poderes y no lo puedes evitar" "y ¿Quién te dijo que yo lo quiero evitar?" "¿Qué?" " Yo desde un principio queria que mis hijos tuvieran grandes poderes" " Asi que es solo por eso que me elejiste y no a otras" " No es por eso pero una de mis razones siempre fue tener hijos fuertes" " Bueno sabes que ya me canse de esta discución y te lo dire de una vez mañana mismo regreso al templo Higurashi no intentes detenerme me llevare a Kagome conmigo y tambien a Noriko" "No Azumi tu no apartaras a Noriko de mi lado ella es mi hija y además ella es una pequeña demonia asi que no la puedes apartar del lado de su padre" "Si no te has dado cuenta yo soy su madre y me necesitara más a mi cuando desarrolle sus poderes y cuando se desarrolle como mujer" " No lo creo Azumi, Noriko entra" "Papi ¿Qué pasa" Mi pequeña Noriko estaba en esos momentos con lagrimas en los ojos con esos pequeños ojos color verde " Noriko Hija ¿por qué lloras?" "Mami" Me acuerdo que en esos momentos Noriko corrio a abrazarme y empezo a llorar "Mami ¿por qué estan peleando?" " Hija no estamos peleando solo estamos hablando sobre el futuro que nos depara juntos" "Noriko hija ven con papá y contesta la pregunta ¿Si mamá mañana se fuera te quedarias conmigo y Yun o te irias con tu mamá y la pequeña Kagome" la contestación que le dio mi pequeña me dolio mucho porque despues de ese dia no la volvi a ver nunca más Kagome crecio como una niña cualquiera sin ningun rastro de ser una niña mitad demonio ella crecio feliz al lado de un hombre comun al cual llamo papá hasta que murio y crecio junto con su hermano Sota feliz como una niña cualquiera hasta que cumplio los 15 años.

- Mamá ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que mi verdadero padre era un demonio y que todavia estaba vivo¿por qué?- Habia dicho la joven sacerdotisa al terminar aquel relato con lagrimas en los ojos y con una expresión que le dolio mucho a su madre .

- Hija despues de que nos fuimos de la mansión de tu padre le dije que no lo queria volver a ver y que no nos buscara era lo mejor para nuestras dos pequeñas hijas, no te lo queria contar por que queria que siguieras teniendo una vida normal como la que tenias hace unos meses pero creo que no funciono porque de todas maneras te enteraste.

Mientras la luna llena seguia resplandeciendo, en aquella mansión donde alguna vez vivio la madre de Kagome los jovenes demonios estaban parados frente a su padre el cual tenia un rostro de trizteza.

-Rentgio quiero que nos digas la verdad sobre aquella miko además¿por qué no la atacaste en esos momentos que estaba lastimada y no tenia su arco y flechas? Pudiste acabar con ella mientras me ocupaba de ese mitad bestia.- decia Yun mientras se acercaba un poco a Rentgio.

- Yun esta historia es larga y Noiko no debe de estar en esta habitación mientras la cuento.

- ¿por qué padre? Yo tambien quiero saber la verdadera historia de esa detestable Miko.

- Noriko si quieres escuchar esta historia te tendras que sentar y soportar esta verdad, yo siempre te eh dicho que tu madre era hermosa y en verdad lo es.

-Padre pero si tu dijiste que nuestra madre murio en la epoca Sengoku cuando aquella Miko mato a todos los demonios.

- Te menti en realidad esa miko solo mato a la madre de Yun pero tu madre Noriko sigue viva y lo que tampoco te habia dicho es que tienes una hermana.

-¿Qué¿Por qué no me lo habias dicho padre?

- Por que queria protegerte de ella, tu madre se fue de nuestro lado cuando tenias cuatro años y se llevo a tu hermana con ella.

-¿por qué papá, porque lo hizo porque se fue? dime la verda por favor T.T- decia la joven demonio con lagrimas en los ojos

- Empezare desde el principio, despues de que esa maldita Miko mato a la familia de Yun y a la demonio que yo amaba me resigne a amar pasaron 500 años Yun quedo en un letargo por haber visto la muerte de sus padres pense que quedaria asi por siempre hasta que despues de haber visto por primera ves a tu madre Noriko, Yun desperto y le comunique que habian pasado 500 años desde la muerte de todos los demonios de Japón Yun lloro mucho esa vez pero despues de que me le declare a tu madre Yun penso que tendria una familia otra vez y lo tuvo durante 10 años y me sorprende que no se acuerde Yun de todo lo que paso esos años, cuando naciste Noriko sabia que hibas a ser una mujercita muy bonita y muy poderosa durante los cinco años que tu madre estuvo aquí no te dejo desarrollar tus poderes de demonio.

- Padre por favor dime quien es mi madre y mi hermana por favor quiero verlas.

- Hija despues de que te diga quien es tu madre y tu hermana no te arrepientas de tu decisión ya que muy pronto lloraras sus muertes, tu madre es Azumi Higurashi del templo Higurashi y tu hermana es Kagome Higurashi la sacerdotisa que mato a todos los demonios de Japón hace 500 años y la cual esta apunto de morir en manos de su hanyuo.

En ese momento el rostro de Noriko palidecio al instante sus ojos verdes se inundaron de lagrimas y sus piernas empezaron a temblar de tal forma que no aguanto y cayo al suelo llorando inconteniblemente tapandose con la unica mano que tenia sus pequeños labios que querian decir unas palabras la cual se habian atorado en su garganta para no salir.

-Papá... si...si sabes que Kagome es tu hija...snif...snif T.T ¿por qué decidiste matarla?.

-Por que apenas hoy supe que esa miko era mi hija yo no sabia que la miko se llamaba Kagome y si lo hubiera sabido de todas maneras la hubiera matado.

-¡Papá pero ¿cómo es posible? si ella es mi hermana y es tu hija nosotras dos somos de tu misma sangre las dos somos mitad demonio!

-No hija tu eres diferente a tu hermana ya que con ayuda de un conjuro pude transformar tu sangre y acompletarla para que fueras una demonia completa.

Al momento en que Rentgio dijo eso Noriko lo volteo a ver con ojos de rencor y se levanto con ayuda de Yun para despues dar media vuelta y salir del estudio donde estaban platicando.

Noriko no soportaba todo lo que le habia dicho su padre como habia hablado con tanata frialdad de su madre y de su hermana por eso no decidio más y fue directamente a su cuarto agarro con la unica mano que tenia una maleta y empezo a empacar toda la ropa que pudo cuando ya estaba lista para irse escucho que alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Yun ¿puedo pasar?

-Si esta bien

Cuando entro Yun vio que Noriko estaba lista con una maleta para irse.

-Noriko ¿a dónde vas¿Por qué te vas?

-Me voy por la desconfiansa de mi padre y para salvar a mi hermana y a mi madre aunque no me acuerde mucho de mi madre o de mi hermana son mi unica familia y las quiero por eso no voy a permitir que mi padre les haga daño, voy a la casa de mi madre al templo Higurashi.

En ese momento Noriko camino junto con su maleta hacia la puerta la cual habia cruzado millones de veces para ver a su padre y escuchar una y otra vez las historias que su padre le contaba sobre su madre y sobre como esa miko la habia matado haciendo crecer durante 20 años odio hacia su propia hermana que se habia desvanecido en solo 10 minutos y el odio que habia acumulado durante esos años se habia invertido hacia su padre.

Noriko bajo las enormes escaleras de la mansio para llegar a la puerta principal donde Yun la despediria como siempre lo hacia con un ferviente beso lleno de amor.

-Noriko si necesitas ayuda llamame sabes que peleare contra cualquiera con tal de salvarte la vida.

-Lo se Yun yo tambien te amo.

Y solo con esas palabras Noriko se puso sus zapatos y se marcho de aquella mansión donde habia vivido durante tanto tiempo para encontrarse con su madre y con su hermana y solo esperaba que su madre la reconociera despues de 15 años de no verla.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que les haya gustado este capi en el proximo capitulo estara más interesante porque Noriko llegara al templo Higurashi Kagome vera que ella fue el demonio que la ataco, se sabra porque ahí otra perla parecida a la perla de Shikon y Rentgio tendra una pequeña lucha contra Yun pero no pasara a nada serio no se me preocupen y la madre de Kagome se sentira feliz al ver a sus dos hijas reunidas otra vez aunque preguntara porque Noriko no tiene un brazo, gueno gueno pues hasta el proximo capitulo y gracias por esperarlos.


	10. Chapter 10: las creaciones

Hola amigos perdon por la demora pero es que la escuela esta muy dura y no me ha dado tiempo de poder escribir la historia además de que se me habia hido la inspiración durante el periodo de examenes pero aquí estamos de regreso asi que preparen sus palomitas y sientanse comodos porque la historia de Kagome se desenrrollara más.

Capitulo 9

Noriko subio al taxi que habia llamado con anterioridad con ayuda de Yun pudo subir su maleta en la parte trasera del taxi y despues subio con mucho cuidado para que su herida no fuera a sangrar.

-Noriko ten mucho cuidado con aquel hanyuo- le habia dicho Yun con una expresión de trizteza en el rostro ya que no queria que su querida Noriko se fuera de su lado.

-Yun no te preocupes estoy segura de que antes de que aquel mitrad bestia me ataque mi madre me reconocera e impedirá su ataque.

Noriko estaba muy confiada en que seria bien recibida por su madre y por su hermana, esto cualquiera podría pensar aunque dentro de si misma tenia el temor de que antes de que su madre la reconociera aquel mitad bestia la lastimara más y esta vez matarla pero no estaba segura de que su madre la reconoceria.

Antes de que el taxi se marchara Yun le dio un ultimo beso en el cual le deseaba lo mejor para su amada y esto Noriko lo habia sentido en el primer instante en que sintio sus labios.

Mientras el taxi se hiba alejando de aquella mansion Noriko pensaba en todas las veces en que su padre le habia mentido de como la miko habia matado a su madre y habia mentido tambien acerca sobre su hermana y su madre y esto no se lo perdonaba aunque fuera el quien la crio y quien la vio crecer.

Mientras la luna seguia resplandeciendo el arból sagrado seguia brillando de una manera extraña mientras el grupo seguia sentado alrededor de la madre de Kagome y veian el extraño resplandor del arbol.

-Este árbol ha estado durante siglos y este mismo árbol ha visto muchas cosas que han pasado a su alredor, y una de esas fue la creación de la perla del ángel la cual ahora por fin ha vuelto a manos de su dueña.

Kagome y los demas se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar lo que acaba de decir la madre de Kagome.

-Mamá pero que quieres decir con que esta perla a regresado alas mnos de su dueña?- dijo Kagome incrédulamente mientras la perla del ángel empezaba a brillar.

-Kagome dejame explicarte del porque esta perla y la perla de shikon se encontraban en tu cuerpo.

Mientras la madre de Kagome estaba lista para empezar la explicación acerca del porque la aparición de aquellas perlas, la demonio Noriko habia llegado al templo con mucho esfuerzo habia subido las escaleras y en ese momento estaba alfrente de los templos de la familia Higurashi sentia una gran nostalgia por aquellos templos porque aunque estaba pequeña podia recordar que algunas veces habia hido ajugar en esos templos de su familia.

Noriko dio un pequeño paso y luego volteo al ver un gran resplandor que provenia del árbol sagrado cuando volteo pudo ver a su madre y a su hermana junto con sus amigos y el hombre mitad bestia, sin nada que hacer o decir dejo caer su maleta y corrio directo hacia su madre.

Inu Yasha percibio el aroma de un demonio y en el preciso momento en que lo percibio vio como una mujer con un solo brazo corria hacia ellos sin siquiera pensarlo se paro inmediatamente y saco su enorme espada.

Al momento en que Noriko vio que Inu Yasha desenfudaba su espada y se paro y entonces con la poca fuerza que le quedaba brinco esquivando al hanyuo para llegar a estar a un lado de su madre y verla frente a frente.

Los ojos de Azumi se abrieron y entonces pudo ver a aquella chica con un solo brazo y trajes hermosos al momento que esta volteaba pudo ver que sus facciones eran parecidas a las suyas como a las de Kagome y cuando por fin pudo ver sus ojos vio con los reflejos de luz de la luna unos ojos color esmeralda tan bellos que no podia creerlo y aun asi lo sabia que aquella chica era su hija Noriko que habia dejado hace 15 años atrás con su padre.

Antes de que Inu Yasha pudiera decir alguna palabra la madre de Kagome habia soltado a llorar al mismo tiempo en que abrazaba a la chica, todos se quedaron de piedra al ver aquella escena y cuando por fin reaccionaron ya sabina la respuesta.

-Noriko hija mia te eh extrañado tanto este tiempo- decia la madre mientras sus lagrimas caian en el vestido de Noriko.

-Ma... mamá yo tambien te extrañe todo este tiempo- decia Noriko mientras su palido rostro sonreia y el unico brazo que tenia abrazaba con fuerza a su madre, no queria soltarla porque no la queria perder como hace 15 años.

Kagome sabia que aquella chica era su hermana pero sentia algo raro al verla y cuando por fin lo supo se estremecio y su cara palidecio por unos momentos porque no lo podia creer.

-Kagome ¿qué te pasa?- decia el hanyuo mientras guardaba su espada .

-No...no es nada Inu Yasha- Kagome habia vuelto en si e intentando hacer una sonrisa habia despistado a InuYasha

Cuando por fin Noriko d¿se separo de su madre volteo a ver a Kagome y esta cuando la vio se quedo inmovil sin saber que decir Noriko se habia parado y con un lento caminar se paro frente a Kagome y se quedaron asi unos breves momentos hasta que una de las dos se decidio a hablar.

-Kagome perdóname por el daño que te eh hecho anteriormente- le habia dicho Noriko mientras agachaba su cabeza y disculparse sinceramente con su hermana menor-lo que hacia lo estaba haciendo por culpa de historias inventadas y mentiras infundadas por mi padre, perdoname por favor.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar la suave mano de Kagome habia levantado la cara de su hermana y sus brazos la habian enrollado para darle un abrazo.

-Noriko perdoname tu a mi porque por mi culpa te han lastimado y te has quedado sin un brazo- las pequeñas gotas salieron de los ojos de Kagome y cayeron desquiciadamente hacia su uniforme y su cuerpo que estaba temblando.

Mientras todo esto sucedia las nubes de agua que anteriormente habian tapado la luna empezaron a soltar unas cuantes gotitas de lluvia cuando por fin cayeron las ultimas gotitas de lluvia empezaron a caer grandes lluvias que indicaban una gran tormenta.

Todos ante la lluvia corrieron hacia la casa de la familia Higurashi, Noriko ya no tenia fuerzas para poder correr y aunque intentaba mantenerse en pie el cansancio le gano y cayo desmayada ante el árbol sagrado cuando vieron esto Inu Yasha fue y la cargo hasta la casa.

Mientras Noriko estaba desmayada en su mente se agolpaban imágenes de su niñez todas despues de los cinco años en donde su padre le enseñaba como manejar sus poderes y como le contaba historias acerca de la miko y de su madre.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la aparición de la hermana de Kagome pero aun asi querian saber como crearon a la perla de shikon y la perla del ángel y se empezaban a impasientar.

-Mamá por favor cuentanos acerca de cómo se crearon las dos perlas- decia Kagome que tenia en esos momentos la perla del ángel en su poder.

-Esta bien ya que es tanta su ansiedad- decia la madre de Kagome mientras se sentaba en el sillon de su sala- antes de que la sacerdotisa Midoriko diera a luz a la perla de Shikon en esa gran batalla que tuvo con miles de mounstros y demonios existia una persona que era igual de poderosa que la sacerdotisa Midoriko se llamaba Nizami era una muchacha de una aldea pequeña que estaba aislada de cualquier comunicación con otras aldeas además estaba protegido por un campo de fuerza que ni siquiera la espada de Inu Yasha podia deshacer- en ese momento Inu Yasha estaba apunto de reclamar cuando Kagome con su triste expresión lo agarro de un brazo y lo sento.- En esa aldea donde vivia esa muchacha existia muy pocas personas y cada día que pasaba desaperecia una y aunque nadie sabia porque Nizami descubrio que las personas que estaban ahí no eran más que simples almas que no podian escapar de aquella prision, se dio cuenta de que las pocas personas vivas que quedaban en esa aldea eran puros jovenes no mayores de 20 años y los viejos eran almas que no podian salir de aquel lugar.

-Pero ¿cómo desaparecian las otras almas?- habia interrumpido el monje Miroku mientras los demas lo veian con ojos de callate.

-A eso voy, las demás almas que estaban desapareciendo intentaban dejar aquella aldea pero cuando lo intentaban quedaban atrapadas en aquel campo de protección y al no poder salir de ese campo tampoco podian regresar a la aldea, cuando Nizami vio que solo quedaban pocas almas en aquella aldea fue al templo a rezar pero lo que encontro en ese templo fue el alma de una sacerdotisa la cual no podian ver los aldeanos ni las propias almas de los aldeanos.

-"¿Tu puedes verme?"

-"Si... eres una sacerdotisa ¿verdad?"

-"Si pero no puedo salir de este templo si lo intento lo unico que lograre sera quedar atrapada en el campo de protección y antes prefiero estar aquí durante toda la eternidad que atrapada en ese maldito campo de protección y tu ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí?"

-"Yo venia a rezar para que las almas que estan atrapadas en ese campo no sufrieran y que pudieran escapar para que consigan el descanso eterno"

-"Con unos simples rezos no lograras que ese campo desaparezca pero por lo que me doy cuenta tu no eres una chica comun"

El alama de aquella sacerdotiza todavia tenia la fuerza necesaria para ver que Nizami no era una chica comun y que tenia poderes muy fuertes- la madre de Kagome se habia detenido un momento para tomar un poco de agua.- Con un poco de esfuerzo el alma de la sacerdotisa pudo entregarle a Nizami una espada que habia en el templo desde tiempos inmemorables y que ningun ser sobrenatural sabia que existia, Nizami habia oido hablar de aquella espada que la sacerdotisa le entregaba ya que su padre antes de morir le habia dicho que aunque ninguno de los aldeanos supiera de la existencia de aquella espada el sabia de ella porque su padre, el abuelo de Nizami le habia contado que su familia habia estado en esa aldea desde que se formo el campo de protección y que uno de ellos habia foprjado aquella espada aunque nunca supo para que, aquella espada contenia una pequeña escritura en la parte plana de la espada que decia...

"_Esta espada es para aquella persona que nos salvara a todos"_

Antes de que la sacerdotisa desapareciera esta le entrego un pergamino que contenia escritura antigua que todavia se hablaba en su aldea, cuando la sacerdotisa desaparecio solo dejo una marca de quemaduras en forma de alas, Nizami habia leido el pergamino que decia muchas cosas sobre la aldea...

-Mamá perdon pero antes de que continues por favor dinos que decia aquel pergamino- decia Kagome con demaciada curiosidad.

-Esta bien el pergamino decia asi "_Esta aldea esta maldita y aun asi es sagrada ningun ser maligno la ah tocado antes pero fuerzas malignas nos han atrapado aquí no sabemos cuando saldremos y aun asi tenemos esperanzas de salir y sabemos que saldremos cuando esta espada que forje le sea entregada a la personas que nos salvara, nacera una persona pura en esta aldea y nos ayudara cuando seamos almas en penas"_ este pergaminio se referia a Nizami ya que esta chica contenia grandes poderes y en su aldea la consideraron pura despues de lo que hizo.

-Señora no es que quiera ser un grosero pero podria continuar con la historia?- le habia dicho Inu Yasha impacientado por saber como habia surgido la perla del ángel.

-Esta bien, esta bien, como decia Nizami habia leido el pergamino y habia entendido que el alma de aquella sacerdotisa la habia considerado pura pero ella no se sentia asi, aun asi queria intentar ayudar a aquellas almas que todavia no podian salir pero antes de irse del templo se acerco a la quemadura con forma de alas y se agacho ante ella y la toco despues de eso se fue del templo y fue hasta el final de la aldea donde se podia ver el campo de protección que los tenia acorralados, loos pocos aldeanos que quedaban se habian reunido alrededor de ella y con un leve suspiro de Nizami las almas que quedaban ´tomaron su forma original y se adentraron en el cuerpo de Nizami esto la hizo ceder un poco y cayo arrodillada frente al campo y al sentir que las almas le daban más poder levanto la espada y con todas sus fuerzas arremetio contra el campo, la espada no sedio y en menos de un segundo el campo habia desaparecido haciendo que las almas que estaban atrapadas en el se expandieran por el cielo y desaparecieran, cuando por fin todas las almas habian desaparecido la espada que habia forjado uno de sus antecesores se ilumino haciendo sobresaltar a Nizami pero cuando el resplandor se termino pudo ver que la espada había desaparecido y en vez de eso había dejado una pequeña perla hermosa. Los aldeanos que quedaban pudieron ver que Nizami era una sacerdotiza y sabian que ella era una persona pura por eso decidieron pornerle a la perla que ella habia creado perla del ángel porque aunque la vieran por donde la vieran parecia un ángel que los habia hido a salvar del cruel destino que les habia deparado por muchos años Nizami protegio su aldea de mounstros que luego atacaban el lugar porque percibian el poder de la perla y el ultimo mounstro que derroto fue un pequeño youkai que no era ni más ni menos que el hermano de Rentgio Nizami sabia que le aunque hubieran dicho que ella era pura les traia grandes peligros a los aldeanos asi que decidio morir por su aldea y llevarse con ella la perla del ángel pero antes de morir trago todo el poder la perla en su cuerpo y la perla la dejo en el templo y despues a los aldeanos les dijo que despues de morir la quemaran y sus cenizas no las guardaran que las tiraran en algun lugar puro y seguro.

-Pero mamá todavia no me explicas porque esa perla estava dentro de mi interior.- decia Kagome con afan mientras que su madre tomaba otro trago de agua.

-Bueno Kagome dicen que tu eres la rencarnación de Kikyo eso es cierto pero también no se dan cuenta de que aquella sacerdotisa Nizami es también tu encarnación esa sacerdotisa era más fuerte que kikyo y lo más seguro que cuando su gran alma se perdio en el cielo decidió esperar a que Kikyo muriera para luego introducirse en la reencarnación de esta la cual eres tu Kagome.

-Mamá pero otra cosa que quiero saber es ¿por qué la perla de shikon esta negra, porque no la puedo purificar?- Kagome de verdad queria saber porque la perla de shikon estaba en su estado puro.

-La perla de shikon representa la oscuridad de miles de mounstros purificados su poder se obtiene de la oscuridad y para existir necesita de sangre de combates por ella mientras que la perla del ángel representa la purificación, el amor y la luz esta perla contiene grandes poderes pero sus poderes no necesitan ser purificados ni necesita de sangre para existir lo unico que necesita es una sacerdotisa con grandes poderes y pura para poder existiendo, la perla de shikon y la perla del ángel son hermanas aunque no fueron creadas de la misma forma las dos contienen poderes de los cuales surgen principalmente de sacerdotisas además cada perla contiene una historia cerca del árbol sagrado como ya sabes Kagome la perla de shikon fue la culpable de que Kikyo sellara a Inu Yasha en el árbol sgarado mientras que la perla del ángel fue la culpable de crear al árbol sagrado.

En ese momento todos se pararon porque no lo podian creer el árbol sagrado era una creación, Kagome no sabia como reaccionar ante tal conmoción porque siempre habia creido que el árbol sagrado habia sido sembrado y luego un espiritu se habia depositado ahí.

-Mamá por favor dinos como fue que la perla del ángel creo el árbol sagrado.

-Bueno según lo que se es que un día mientras Nizami andaba de aldea en aldea en busca de alimentos llego a esta zona y sintio una gran fuerza maligna que la seguia y cuando vio era un demonio con grandes fuerzas malignas y entonces comenzaron a luchar, en la lucha que se desencadeno la sacerdotisa sufrio un gran daño de espiritu prto la perla del ángel la hizo recobrar sus fuerzas y con esas fuerzas la sacerdotisa pudo vencer a el demonio cuando por fin lo vencio lo sello en un forma de árbol el cual nunca se podra romper.

Cuando terminaron el relato todos se fueron a dormir menos la madre de Kagome que fue a ver como seguía su hija Noriko, se paro al lado de la cama donde descansaba y pensaba en cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que conocio a Rentgio, cuando la tuvo y cuando descubrió la verdad ahora todo el rencor que le tenia a Rentgio se estaba volviendo más fuerte y ella misma sabia que entre más odiara a Rentgio sus poderes se nublarian y no podria ayudar a Kagome encontra de su padre, ya lo unico que deseaba era poder estar con sus hijos y durarles el tiempo necesario o hasta que dejara de existir Rentgio.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo en el siguiente capitulo ocurrira una desgracia y Rentgio peleara con Yun pero no pasara a mayores Kagome no querrá pelear contra su padre y esto hará que se le nuble el juicio pero ustedes verán bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo, bye y feliz navidad.


	11. Chapter 11: la curación

Hola amigos ya estoy de regreso con otro capitulo de Kagome y este sera más interesante pero para no impacientarlos más los dejo y que comienze.

Capitulo 10

El cielo estrellado estaba tranquilo como todos los días y como todo los días el sol las hiba regresando cuando salia lentamente dejando ver sus enormes royos de luz tan hermosos como la joven que apenas acababa de despertar.

Kagome habia dormido muy poco por todo lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, la sorpresa de que su padre era un demonio, la llegada de su hermana y la verdad de las perlas, toda esa verdad la habia hecho pensar toda la noche haciendo que Inu Yasha se preocupara por ella pero al final los dos terminaron cansados y se durmieron el poco tiempo que pudieron.

El monje Miroku y Sango tampoco habían podido dormir ya que igual que Kagome las sorpresa de que ella fuera una mujer mitad demonio les sorprendia a todos, el monje y la exterminadora habian discutido toda la noche de cómo debian tomar esto pero no habian encontrado nada además de que sus sospechas sobre Kagome estaban demasiado cercanas a lo que hiba a pasar.

Noriko habia descansado bien esa noche habia recobrado un poco de su fuerza pero aun estaba un poco debil por la herida que le habia hecho Inu Yasha aun asi sentia una presencia que le daba mucho medio y sabia que pronto se debia enfrentar con esa fuerza maligana y que perderia su vida en ese enfrentamiento, lo sabia y aceptaba su destino ya que se lo merecia.

Todos estaban preocupados por lo que habia pasado ayer menos la madre de Kagome que estaba tan tranquila como siempre, se habia despertado antes que todos los demás y ahora estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Mamá ¿qué haces tan temprano en la cocina?- habia preguntado Kagome- ¿No deberias estar con Noriko? Tu viste ayer que esta herida y necesita de cuidados.

-No te preocupes por Noriko se que tu la podras curar despues de desayunar- le habia dicho con una sonrisa en la cara mientras dejaba el ultimo plato en la mesa- llama a los demás y diles que ya esta el desayuno listo.

Kagome no comprendia a su mamá pero sabia que ella hacia las cosas porque sabia lo que hiba a pasar y confiaba en ella, esto la habia hecho recobrar un poco la alegria que ella siempre tenia.

Todos habian hido a desayunar mientras que la mamá de Kagome habia hido a ver como estaba Noriko, Kagome sabia que Noriko estaba seriamente lastimada y no sabia como cuararla ya que ella no tenia lo suficientes poderes para hacer tal cosa y además sus poderes eran para purificar demonios no para curarlos no estaba muy segura de lo que hiba a hacer.

-Kagome ¿En que estas pensando?- le habia dicho Sango que habia notado como Kagome se habia quedado pensativa- Se te nota que estas muy preocupada ¿por qué?

-Bueno –Kagome empezaba a hablar un poco preocupada- mi madre me dijo hace un rato que yo podia curar a Noriko pero acabo de recordar que mis poderes son para purificar demonios no para curarlos.

-Señorita Kagome pienselo bien tal vez su madre no le estaba diciendo que la curara de sus heridas si no más bien espiritualmente- le habia dicho el monje Miroku- como bien usted habia dicho sus poderes son para purificar demonios y espiritus malignos no para curaralos pero ¿si sus poderes se incrementaran con la perla del ángel no podria purificar la sangre de demonio que tiene sus hermana y volverla humana?

-Puede que tenga razón su exelencia- Sango habia cambiado su expresión para darle esperanzas a Kagome- Si la perla del ángel incrementara tus poderes puede ser que purifiques tanto tu sangre como la de tu hermana y se conviertan en humanas.

-Pero Sango si no te has dado cuenta en todo el transcurso de nuestro viaje, ni Shippo , ni yo olimos sangre de demonio en el cuerpo de Kagome- Inu Yasha por fin se habia decidido a hablasr y por una vez en su vida habia dicho algo inteligente (N.A: perdon pero es la verdad Inu Yasha no es muy inteligente que digamos)

-Tal vez por los poderes que tiene Kagome se purifico su sangre antes de llegar a nuestra epoca.

-No, estan equivocado- la madre de Kagome habia regresado a la cocina despues de haber hido a ver a Noriko- La sangre de Kagome no a sido purificada, ella es una mitad demonio como Noriko aunque nunca a demostrado tener fuerzas malignas.

Todos se pararon de inmediato de las sillas menos Kagome que no se sorprendia ya que algo en su interior le decia que ella era igual a su hermana.

-Pero entonces ¿por qué Sippo y yo no pudimos detectar el olor de demonio en Kagome?

-Pues porque el poder de Kagome estan grande que hace que su olfato no detecte la sangre de demonio que tiene Kagome es su interior.

-Mamá entonces ¿cómo quieres que cure a Noriko si mi poder es para purificar a los demonios?-Le habia dicho Kagome con tristeza

-Tu vas a poder curar a Noriko de su herida y su alma, solo tienes que confiar en ti misma y lo lograras no necesitas del poder de la perla del ángel ni de la perla de shikon.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo su madre se habia dado vuelta para regresar al cuarto donde se encontraba Noriko, Kagome no sabia que hacer ya que su madre la dejaba confusa pero confiaba en que ella sabia lo que hacia asi que la siguio hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba su hermana.

Cuando llego al cuarto donde estaba su hermana Kagome pudo ver un leve resplandor en el interior de Noriko y eso la asusto porque sabia que aquel resplandor eran las almas de Noriko.

-Mamá ¿estas segura de que Noriko esta bien?- le habia preguntado Kagome a su mamá con una gran cara de preocupación.

La madre de Kagome pudo ver que en el rostro de su hija se dibujaba el miedo y aunque no pudiera ver lo que estaba viendo ella en el interior de Noriko sabia que algo malo hiba a pasar.

-Kagome hija se que tienes miedo por tu hermana pero si quieres que no le pase nada malo debes curarla solo asi estara bien.

-Mamá es que yo no se que es lo que debo de hacer.

-No te preocupes tu corazón te guiara y tu poder sabra que hacer.

La madre de Kagome se separo de la cama donde yacia Noriko y le dio paso a Kagome, esta se arrodillo a su lado para ver bien la cara de su hermana, estaba preocupada por su hermana y no sabia que hacer por ella su corázon empezo a latir más rapido como si quisiera salirse de su pecho y le dolia a Kagome.

Todos estaban en la puerta tratando de ver que era lo que hiba a hacer Kagome, Kagome seguia sintiendo su corázon y entonces sin si quiera darse cuenta agarro la unica mano que tenia su hermana y se la acerco donde estaba su corazón.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a traspasar la leve cortina que estaba en la ventana pero un pequeño resplandor empezo a desvanecerlos, un pequeño resplandor que salia del pecho de Kagome empezo a hacer que el cuerpo de su hermana brillara las heridas que tenia empezaron a resplandecer con mayor fuerza, el muñon que tenia Noriko fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que un brazo delgado y bello empezo a surgir de nuevo.

La madre Kagome estaba viendo como Kagome curaba a su hermana con sus poderes y estaba feliz con lo que estaba haciendo Kagome y entonces vio como el resplandor que había surgido del interior de Kagome se desvaneció y con mucho cuidado se paso al cuerpo de Noriko donde empezo a desvanecerse para dejar el cuerpo de Noriko restaurado.

Noriko abrio los ojos y pudo ver a su hermana a su lado y despues vio como el brazo que le habia cortado Inu Yasha habia regresado a su cuerpo y entonces se dio cuenta de que Kagome la habia curado.

Mientras esto ocurria en el Templo Higurashi en la mansion donde vivia Rentgio estaba empezando una pelea que no tenia fin.

-¡¡¡Tu eres el unico culpable de que Noriko se hubiera hido!!!!!!!- le habia gritado Yun a Rentgio mientras se transformaba en un gran demonio color morado y grandes garras, con pequeñas puas en su espalda y frente haciendo la forma de una corona (N.A: no me refiero a la forma de la cerveza corona)

-Mira Yun a mi no me culpes de nada porque sabes bien que tu pudiste detenerla y más sin embargo no lo hiciste.

Antes de decir otra cosa Yun se habia avalanzado contra Rentgio pero Rentgio lo esquivo y se transformo en un demonio. Yun no se habia dado cuenta del movimiento que habia hecho Rentgio y cuando volteo a ver donde estaba los grandes ojos color purpura de Rentgio lo hicieron estremecer paralizandolo.

Rentgio no hiso nada solo se le quedo viendo y sin más que hacer volvio a transformar en un humano, Yun seguia parado sin mover ni un solo musculo pero cuando reacciono se calmo y regreso a la forma de un humano, no dijo más y se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

Los rayos del sol seguian hermegiendo de su letargo mientras un gran demonio dormia y planeaba como matar a su propia hija y a la mujer que tanto amo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo me tarde un poco en hacerlo porque no sabia como hacerle para que Kagome curara pero una idea surgio y ya ven el resultado bueno ya casi va estar el final pero por la mientras los proximos capitulos ahora si para que les digo que no si si Rentgio ira a matar a Kagome y ella se va a cegar por el amor que le tiene a su padre pero veran como reaccionara despues, bueno no les doy más detalles para que sigan leyendo mi historia bueno bey, feliz año nuevo y feliz navidad.


End file.
